HPIA: The World Behind The World
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: A Four Part Series! When Harry goes on vacation after defeating Voldemort, he is drawn into a world of vampires and shapeshifters. WILL CONTAIN SLASH Jacob/Harry and Sam/Seth. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. The Journey

**Harry Potter and the Imprinted Animagus:**

 **The World Behind The World**

 **A HP/Twilight Crossover**

 **By: WingedSeerWolf**

 **Beta: Mystic Sharman**

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

 **Summary:** When Harry goes on vacation to get away after defeating Voldemort, he gets drawn into the world of Vampires and Shapeshifters.

 **Part 1 of 4**

 **Book I: Harry Potter and the Imprinted Animagus: The world Behind The World**

 **Book II: Harry Potter and the Imprinted Animagus: The Return of the Wolf Pack**

 **Book III: Harry Potter and the Imprinted Animagus: The Pack and Coven Alliance**

 **Book IV: Harry Potter and the Imprinted Animagus: The Families Tale**

 **Rating: M**

 **Parings: Harry/Jacob; Bella/Edward; Seth/Sam; Seth/Hermione**

 **WARNING: THIS IS A SLASH SERIES! THIS WILL HAVE MPREG!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Journey**

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled out. I am a young black haired, and emerald eyed male who was currently slightly disheveled with cuts, bruises along with dirt and dust caked to his face. I am was wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants with tennis shoes. I had once upon a time wore thick round glasses that had once made myself seem younger but now, I now wear contacts that make me look more handsome as my eyes stand out more.I am almost of a height that stood just shy of six feet and had a slight body frame that relied more on speed than strength. My name is Harry Potter and I was just in the middle of a pitched battle that had lasted the better part of almost two years. I remembered well how it had all started.

* * *

 **Flashback….**

 _This battle, more like war started almost two years previously when I was kidnapped at the age of fourteen during the reemergence of the Triwizard Tournament in which I was an unwilling participant against three older students who were all seventeen. Victor Krum of Durmstrang Academy, Fleur Delacour of Beaubatons School of Magic and Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff House from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry of which I was also a student and from Gryffindor House._

 _Harry had watched as Peter Pettigrew had killed Cedric Diggory and forced Harry to participate in an extremely dark ritual that combined necromancy and blood magic to create a homunculus body for the wraith spirit of Voldemort, who was the murderer of Harry's parents, Lilly and James Potter at the age of one, and the Darkest Wizard of the Modern Age._

 _I had escaped with Cedric's body and tried to warn everyone about Voldemort's return, but only Albus Dumbledore had truly believed me and the following summer, two Dementors had tried to silence me, but I had staved them off with a Patronus Charm and had had a full blown criminal trial in front of the wizarding worlds high court, the Wizengamot, to which I was thankfully found not guilty, even though Minister Fudge had his toadies and tried to railroad me into the ground._

 _As a consequence of his actions the previous June, I found my fifth year at Hogwarts to be dismal in the way of Delores Umbridge, the Minister's Undersecretary who had made it her distinct pleasure to force feed the school a Ministry approved curriculum, which included reading from the text she had assigned but practicing no spells._

 _To which, three fourths of the school had banned together and created a study group called Dumbledore's Army to combat Umbridge and her increasing reign of terror on the school. It had gotten so bad that the Minister had made her the High Inquisitor of the school and had truly run rampant over the staff and students alike._

 _She had even had myself and a few other students in detention, to which they had had to write lines using a Black Quill, which had written lines using the writer's blood and had the unfortunate side effect of writing the same lines into the back of the writer's dominant hand. They had eventually run the foul loathsome pink monstrosity out of the castle after she had tried to arrest Hagrid and had put Professor McGonagall down with several stunners._

 _The following year, which was my sixth year turned out to be even more strange with Love Potions be tossed around, Draco Malfoy disappearing at times into a secret room and lessons with Dumbledore. These lessons turned out to be fruitful in that they had revealed the truth of Voldemort's survivability the Halloween night that he had attacked myself and my parents fifteen years previously. But it was all for naught as I had seen Dumbledore struck down by treachery and the school in a pitched battle against Death Eaters that were let in by Draco Malfoy._

 _The next year which was supposed to be my seventh year, sawmyself and my best friends Ron and Hermione traveling across country (dodging Death Eaters and various snatcher groups) to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes, to which we had succeeded and finally found themselves back at Hogwarts for the Final Battle. But I had found out to my dismay and horror that I was a Horocrux and had to set myself against Voldemort who had killed me, and I had risen once again to battle Voldemort to his utter shock, which was kinda funny upon his snake like face._

 _I had fought Voldemort across the grounds and school, cast spells and curses and dodging debris and Voldemort as we apparated across the castle and its environs. They had finally ended up in the ruined courtyard surrounded by Death Eaters, and the students and staff of Hogwarts alike. They watched silently as the two males had circled each other waiting and watching as they circled each other testing the waters._

… **. Flashback End**

* * *

"Expelliarmus!" I cried out in earnest.

"Avada Kedavra!" was shouted by the black clothed and red eyed snake-like Dark Lord, Voldemort.

The two spells, one of burnished red and the other a sickly acidic green color met in the center of the courtyard and through force of will, I managed to send the acidic spell back at its caster.

"Noooo!" Voldemort screamed as he was hit by the spell and had at the same time lost the Elder Wand (that he had stolen from Albus Dumbledore's tomb hours previously) that arced towards me and I caught it with my honed seeker reflexes as I dispassionately watched as Voldemort's body began to dissolve into flakes of ash as the Killing Curse had an adverse effect on his magically created body. As the body finished whisking away into ash, the Hogwarts fighters yelled out and hugged each other and, in some cases, kissed as they celebrated the true end of the Darkest Wizard of the Modern Age that had plagued them off and on since the early 1970's.

I sighed in relief as he had fulfilled what I had set out to do by stint of the prophecy said before my birth. As everyone was celebrating, I wrapped my invisibility cloak around myself and silently escaped the celebrations. My wandering through the once high ceilinged hallways took me to a familiar gryphon statue that I knew was the guardian of Dumbledore's old office.

As I approached the statue, it turned to reveal the stairwell and as I climbed it, I took a few deep breathes and steadied my heart beat as my body calmed from all of the adrenaline running through my body from all of the running and fast paced movement and fighting, I had just ended a few minutes ago. I soon reached the top of the curved stairwell to see a solid wood door with an old style handle. Grabbing it, I turned the handle and pushed the door open to reveal a circular office that contained the portraits of the long dead Heads of Hogwarts and recently held the portraits of Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore.

I entered the office to only be shocked as the men and women whose painted likeness began clapping and congratulating him. I subtly nodded and turned to see the large portrait of Albus Dumbledore looking at him with his blue eyes tearing up behind half moon glasses and falling into his long white beard.

"The wizarding world thanks you, Harry. I know that you will probably want some time to yourself to come to terms with this so, I took the liberty of drawing up some plans for you to 'get away from it all' as it were. In the right hand desk drawer is the paperwork." Dumbledore said as I moved to the drawer in question and took out the large packet. I opened the packet and dumped out the contents of it onto the desk.

"What is all this, professor?" I asked, looking at the sheaf of papers and a small blue book. I picked up the dark red book to reveal an embossed insignia of a lion and a unicorn on either side of a crowned shield that was divided into four sections the top left had three gold lions all above each other. The Upper right hand side had a rearing lion surrounded by a stylized border. The lower left hand had a golden harp. The lower right hand side had the same three golden lions as the upper left side. The shield was surrounded by a scroll that threaded through the two animals that spelled _**'Honi soit qui mal y pense'.**_ (1) At the feet of the lion and unicorn was a second scroll that read _ **'Dieu et mon droit'**_ (2) and upon opening the book, it showed a picture of myself along with my name, birth date, gender and various other information.

"That is a passport, and the papers contain information on where you will be going on vacation." Dumbledore replied.

I looked over the paperwork and saw a ticket to a small town named Forks in the state of Washington in the United States, along with several other items of note such as a driver's license, high school enrollment forms that were filled out and a wallet that upon further inspection had a large amount of US money in it. I gathered up the items and placed them into the moleskin pouch around my neck. I then looked up at Dumbledore's portrait.

"Do you really think I need a vacation?" I asked.

"I honestly believe you do, my boy. You need time away from the wizarding world and magic in general so you can come to terms with everything that has happened this past year. Especially after what happened earlier today. Also you can take the time to visit your mother's people." Dumbledore replied.

I looked thoughtful as I thought long and hard about the opportunity, I was being given to get away from absolutely everything and be able to go somewhere where no one knew who I was and where I could just slip into the background and not be in the spotlight.

I looked up at Dumbledore one last time and said, "I'll do it."

A few hours later found me winging my way towards the United States on an airplane instead of using a portkey as I wanted to do something that had no magic tied to it. After saying goodbye to my friends and the Weasley's, I had boarded the plane to Seattle Washington.

After an almost ten hour flight to Seattle, I rented a dark blue car with silver rims and drove the rest of the way to Forks. As I drove along the highway, I heard a howl of an animal that I had identified as a wolf and as the howl traveled across the forest and over the highway, I felt as if the wolf was in someway welcoming him home.

Little did I know that this was to be the start of a new life filled with love, heartache and supernatural creatures, but as I traveled into the town of Forks, a large black wolf the size a horse with amber eyes followed my car with its eyes as it traveled down the highway, before turning and trotting back into the forest.

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

 **Wow! What a way to end the first chapter of HPIA!**

 **To reiterate, this is a slash fic with a pairing between Harry and Jacob as the main pairing with Bella/Edward and Seth/Sam side pairings.**

 **There will be various sex scenes in this series (along with mpreg) although I will try to conform to FFN rules in my descriptiveness of the scenes. If you want anything special in the scenes or want it more descriptive please PM me for that, so I can add more details to it for Archive Of Our Own.**

 **Otherwise, Please Comment, Review, Follow and Favorite this fic!**

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

 **Note 1: As you can see this is in first person perspective and would make better sense in terms of future chapters according to my new Beta Mystic Sharman.**

 **Note 2: This saying is a is a French maxim used as the motto of the British chivalric Order of the Garter. It is translated as "May he be shamed who thinks badly of it" or "Shame be to him who thinks evil of it" or "Evil (or shame) be to him that evil thinks." In contemporary French usage, it is usually used to insinuate the presence of hidden agendas or conflicts of interest.**

 **Note 3: meaning God and my right, is the motto of the Monarch of the United Kingdom outside Scotland. It appears on a scroll beneath the shield of the version of the coat of arms of the United Kingdom used outside Scotland.**


	2. Bella and the Cullens

**Harry Potter and the Imprinted Animagus:**

 **The World Behind The World**

A HP/Twilight Crossover

By: WingedSeerWolf

Beta: Mystic Sharman

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Summary:** When Harry goes on vacation to get away after defeating Voldemort, he gets drawn into the world of Vampires and Shapeshifters.

 **Rating:** M

 **Parings:** Harry/Jacob; Bella/Edward; Seth/Sam: Seth/Hermione

 **WARNING: THIS IS A SLASH FIC! THIS WILL HAVE MPREG!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **NOTICE: All guest reviews will be IMMEDIATELY deleted across all of my fics as I received a particularly foul mouth review on my "Harry Potter and the Charmed Destiny fic. I WILL NOT tolerate such language as it demeans myself and my works. So PLEASE either log in or create an account to review. ANYONE who reviews with foul language to ANY of my fics with an account will be blocked and be reported to the admin.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Thanks to Mystic Sharman who has agreed to become my new Beta for this fic. With his help, I am slowly combing through my rough draft of this fic and adding more to it. I WILL be following canon of Twilight with some added details and several twists and turns to suit my purposes.**

 **Please note that there is a second version of this fic to be found under HPIA: The World Behind The World under the penname wingedseerwolf93 on Archive Of Our Own that contains a more adult version of this fic where I place more details into our scenes than FFN. As always, I will place warnings in the Header of the chapter and in the chapter itself so those you who don't like slash may still skip those aspects of the story, although those parts will tie into the relationships as each character grows closer.**

 **So, it is my dearest wish that you stick with me and Mystic in this endeavor as we take you on a journey. So here without further ado is…Chapter II of HPIA: The World Behind The World!**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Chapter II: Bella and the Cullens**

* * *

The next day, I was ready to face pressures of a different kind. In this small town on the coast of Washington State far from the shores of my native England, I was relieved because I could essentially start a new life here because no one knew me, my past or what my life had been like up to that point filled with running and surviving in a hostile territory for months on end, fighting for survival against a dark and terrible regime akin to what Hitler did in World War II. But this new pressure was of a different sort. It was the pressure of being a new student at a normal non magical school that was slowly getting to him.

As I got ready for his first day of my new school, I strapped my wand into my wand holster upon my right forearm and watched as the holster and wand vanished from sight due to the built in invisibility charm tuned to my magical signature. I then put on a long sleeved black shirt over my torso to further cover my holster. To round out the outfit I was wearing I put on a pair of black form fitting jeans, black socks, and black shoes that had a tinge of red to them.

I looked myself over in the mirror to make sure I looked good and made a good first impression on my first day. I took in my eyes and facial features that to me were subtly beginning to change for some unknown reason to my disbelief. I saw that my skin beginning to darken to an earthier tone. I was confused as to why this was happening to me now, but I didn't let it bother me. As I took in the rest of myself in the floor length mirror, I nodded to myself in satisfaction and bent over to pick up my shoulder bag and slung it over my head and settled it on my left shoulder and adjusted it, so it fit comfortably.

The bag was unique in that it was detailed with a group of four wolves each of a different fur color. Black, Grey, Caramel, and Silver all four were sitting in a meadow surrounded by trees howling at a blood red moon as it cast its dark red light upon them. Upon further inspection of the item by myself when I bought it, it seemed to me that the silver and grey furred wolves were round with a pup growing in their stomachs.

I shook my head to try and fix my hair, but to no avail. I had noticed that the scar that had plagued me for the last seventeen years had apparently vanished and left my forehead smooth. For that, I silently cheered as I finished getting ready for my first day of school. I soon left the new house that I had bought the afternoon before. The house was a two story home with a window wrapped around the front and side. The house was painted in a light blue and white.

I got into my new car that was as black as my clothing but had silver and black interior and drove the ten minutes it took to get from his house to school. I then tried to find a parking spot and after five minutes I did so as I got out, I heard the laughs, calls and chattering of my soon to be fellow students who were all walking around, sitting at tables or had made their way into the building. I walked into the building to the office where I was met by a black haired woman who was named Cecelia Rogers according to her name plate.

The woman looked up as Harry approached her desk. "Can I help you, young man?" the woman asked him.

"My names Harry Potter." I replied. Cecelia's eyes took on a surprised look as she tried to remember where she had heard the name, then instantly a dawning look came over the woman. "Oh, yes. Mr. Potter. Our Principal, Mr. Bellerose told me you were coming in to get your schedule just yesterday." The woman said as she turned to her computer and looked up my schedule. She then turned to the printer behind her and took it from the tray and handed it to me as she said, "Here's your schedule and a map of the school."

I looked at my schedule and saw I had English with Mr. Cox. "Thank you." I replied as I semi-rushed out of the office and down the hall all the while consulting the map to try and find the room I was needed in for my first class. I walked into the room just as the bell rang for class and sat down next to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan" The girl said holding out her hand.

"Harry Potter." I replied taking her hand and shaking it.

"So where are you from?" Bella asked.

"England, I grew up here and just moved here." I replied as class began and we were forced to pay attention to our teacher. After an hour and a half of class, the bell rang. Bella and I filed out of the classroom midst the other students. I then walked to my next class which was biology.

As I sat down, I noticed a pressure on my occlumency shields. I looked up and surveyed the room and noticed a tawny haired boy with golden colored eyes staring at me from across the aisle. I mustered a bit of mental strength and shoved back at the presence of the golden eyed teen and smirked as the boy flinched in response.

I then probed the boys shields in response, and said, 'Come sit with me.' The boy nodded and rose from his seat and walked towards me and sat in the seat next to me. I leaned over and whispered, "It's rude to read other people's minds, without permission." I said.

"Sorry." The boy replied. "I'm Edward Cullen." The boy Edward said.

"Harry Potter." I replied.

"Why can't I read your mind?" Edward asked him.

"That's my secret. I know you aren't human, so don't bother to say differently." I replied as I looked at Edward who had a look of shock come over his face before it was wiped away.

"How do you know what I am?" Edward asked.

"Again, that's my secret." I replied as I focused on my teacher leaving Edward to figure out the conundrum that was Harry Potter. I found that biology was fairly straightforward and almost brainless for me. So I used my multi focus technique I developed from having to stave off Voldemort's soul fragment. To take notes and make it look like I'm not dividing attention. So that I could slip past Edward's pitiful mental shields. I found out that he is was sparkly vamp. He and his coven were animal drinking "vegetarians". Which prompted my need to read up on the differences between the various vampire subspecies. However that meant I needed to unpack the Black Family Library and possibly use the merging transmutation array to fuse Grimmauld Place with my new place. That however would take some work to have it reversible and also go unnoticed. However Kreacher deserves to be let out eventually. Then I was pulled out of my musings by the bell.

When I sat down to have my lunch, a short raven haired woman pulled a hunky honey blond Teen to the table I was at and they sat down on ether side of me. Going by the images of each of Edward's "siblings" they are Alice and had golden eyes like Edward. Jasper on the other hand had almost onyx eyes with only the slightest hint of gold. I immediately felt repulsion with slight undertones of skittish hunger radiate off him. So I snuck in his mind and found out that he was extremely thirsty, almost starving. He was struggling with his beloved's chosen diet. Not to say that he would willingly let himself slip and he uses his ability to keep others away when he's in need of a feeding.

I turned to Alice. "I'm Alice." Alice immediately said as she put her hand out. "Harry." I replied shaking her hand.

"Now that's dealt with I have something to return to you." Alice said.

"Oh?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. The Potter Family Grimoire." Alice replied.

My eyes widened at the girls answer then narrowed in suspicion.

"How do you have my family grimoire?" I asked as I cast a one way privacy spell.

"Because, I'm also a Potter but descended from a side branch. I was born in 1901 as Mary Alice Potter but we changed it to Brandon when the side branch moved to the US and was changed into a vampire at the age of 19 in 1920. The reason I have the family grimoire is because I was the last person who had magic in the branch and during the 1920's, 30's and 40's the main family was under attack by Grindelwald and his forces. They asked me to keep it safe for the time being. I returned it when that crisis ended. Then Voldemort came into the picture your parents had trusted me with the location of their safe hose so when I foresaw them get murdered mare hours before hand. Thankfully with the warning I gave them your parents were able to put off an extremely effective trap. By the time that I got there the entire house had started collapsing into an enchanted chest. I had taken it home with me and had Esme design and build the house you brought yesterday. In the basement I had laid down the needed integration array to merge your parents cottage and your new house." Alice explained. My jaw drooped as she explained all this to me.

"I see. I would like the Grimoire returned to me, please." I replied still slightly angered at the pixie haired vampire for what I thought was the theft of my family property. Even though by her admission we were family albeit distantly related both by family tree and time. However I am relieved that I have an answer to what happened to my family's cottage. (1)

"As you wish, My Lord." Alice replied formally as the privacy spell bursted when the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

On our way to History, Bella caught up and asked. "Hay Harry do you want to go to the beach tomorrow? Its a get together we are having at the La Push reservation."

"Sure. I could go for some relaxation." I replied as I sat down between Alice and Jesper.

The history teacher was droning on about American History that even I found confusing even though I was from Britain, and whose country basically was the backbone of the American colonisation. After the hour and a half class, the bell rang and I rose from my seat along with the rest of the class, packed up our belongings.

"Don't worry Harry Jasper will come to love tutoring you." Alice said as we were walking to the office. "Especially if you keep a fresh batch of your family's signature Vampiric Gumdrops."

When we got to my place, Jasper went off to hunt. The basement was apparently much larger than I first thought. Alice had showed me the potions lab first. It has plenty of storage cabinets built into the walls. Each drawer was clearly labeled and according to Alice, had our family's special stasis charm woven into them because Ignotus Peverell and Linfred of Stinchcombe nicknamed "The Potterer" were key figures in our family's genealogy. The Potters have often been talented Battle Mages, Healers, Magical Craftsmen, Potion Masters/Mistresses, and very rarely were politicians. The only two notable ones ended up being disliked by the wider magical community.

We passed a room set up to accommodate a large house-elf family, on our way to the Library, which was quite large and nearly half of it was filled to the brim with personal Grimoires. What caught my attention was a reading pedestal upon which laid the Potter and Peverell Family Grimoires. After going through the Potter Family Grimoire, I went about merging Grimmauld Place with my new home. Which almost doubles the size of the library and adds a secret attic gallery where all the magical portraits hang along with adding charms to the windows to make passerby believe that everything is normal. Then there was the fact that the place gained some impressive wards. That could be toggled on and off. The family grimoire pedestal gained a third impressive tome and its top resembles a hexagonal pyramid.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **This chapter was a hard one for me to write. But its done and I hope you like it.**

 **Please Comment Review, Follow and Favorite this fic.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **notes: (1) I (Mystic Sharman) am retroactively changing what Harry and Hermione saw at the potter's cottage. The Magical Government had turned the vacant site where the cottage once stood to a manorial garden. Instead of defiling Godric's Hollow's War Manorial they placed the statue of the potters in the said garden.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	3. The Beach, A Cold Tale and a Discussion

**Harry Potter and the Imprinted Animagus:**

 **The World Behind The World**

A HP/Twilight Crossover

By: WingedSeerWolf

Beta: Mystic Sharman

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Summary:** When Harry goes on vacation to get away after defeating Voldemort, he gets drawn into the world of Vampires and Shapeshifters.

 **Rating:** M

 **Parings:** Harry/Jacob; Bella/Edward; Seth/Sam: Seth/Hermione

 **WARNING: THIS IS A SLASH FIC! THIS WILL HAVE MPREG!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **WARNING 2: There is a semi sex scene towards the end that ties into the plot line. You don't have to read it but you WILL be confused as these scenes tie into the plot as certain details WILL come out during these scenes.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _Last time…_

 _We passed a room set up to accommodate a large house-elf family, on our way to the Library, which was quite large and nearly half of it was filled to the brim with personal Grimoires. What caught my attention was a reading pedestal upon which laid the Potter and Peverell Family Grimoires. After going through the Potter Family Grimoire, I went about merging Grimmauld Place with my new home. Which almost doubles the size of the library and adds a secret attic gallery where all the magical portraits hang along with adding charms to the windows to make passerby believe that everything is normal. Then there was the fact that the place gained some impressive wards. That could be toggled on and off. The family grimoire pedestal gained a third impressive tome and its top resembles a hexagonal pyramid._

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Chapter III: The Beach, A Cold Tale and a 'Likable' Discussion**

The following night, I drove to the beach party on the La Push reservation. The reservation was a midsize community that was set on the edge of a forest that looked out upon the beach and the beach was overlooked by a large cliff that jutted out over the ocean. As I got out of my car that I parked near the other vehicles in a slight haphazard way, I stumbled upon Bella who was also walking towards the beach and the bonfire that had been set up upon the edge of the sand.

"Hey, Harry." Bella said as I neared her and we walked towards the raging fire that was surrounded by other teens who I recognized from yesterday as being Bella's friends. Bella turned to the teens. "Guys, this is Harry Potter, He just moved to Forks earlier this week." Bella said. She turned to me, "Harry, these are Mike, Jessica and Angela." Bella said.

Mike was tall, standing at 5"11' with pale blonde hair and had a slight frame with clear blue eyes. Mike was standing next to girl that I assumed was Jessica. She was short at 5"1' with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. The final member of the trio was Angela who was tall at 6"1'. She had long light brown hair and wore glasses. They all sat down upon large logs that were a few feet upon either side of the fire at a diagonal angle and had a view of the ocean as the sun was setting.

A little while later as the sun had finally set over the horizon the group of teen heard raucous laughter and saw several teens all of whom were tawny skinned and had short black hair. I surmised that while they had similar physical looks several of them were taller in the range of 6" or more. One of the teens walked up to us. "Can we join you?" The teen asked.

"Go ahead." I said as the boy sat down next to me. The boy extended a hand and said "I'm Jacob Black."

My eyes widened at the last name. "Are you related to a man named Sirius Black?" I asked.

"My family is descended from a Marius Black, who was cast out from his family. His son, my great grandfather was the last chief of our tribe." Jacob replied.

"I see. The reason I asked is because Sirius Black is my godfather. Had he lived I think he would be proud that his family line still endures." I said.

"How did he die?" Jacob asked

"He was murdered by his cousin." I replied sadly.

As Jacob looked away, I let my eyes rove over his slight frame that would one day fill out into a broad physique and looked lower at his jean covered groin and saw a slight bulge manifest and I licked my lips in anticipation as my mind wandered to how this teen would look fully unclothed and suddenly froze as I thought, _"Why am I thinking of a guy, I just met?"_

I was dragged out of my thoughts by loud chattering as several of the teens from the reservation had got up and I saw Mike, Jessica and Angela walk away with them as they headed towards the cliff. This left me with Bella and Jacob as Bella asked, "Do you guys want to go to the beach?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said as I got up and followed Jacob and Bella all the while staring at the way Jacob's muscles moved and how he walked in a predatory way as if stalking ones prey and licking my lips as we continued to walk towards the beach. I was pulled out of my thought by Jacob.

"Do either of you like scary stories?" Jacob asked us.

"I do." Bella replied as I just nodded as the three of us sat on the sand not far from the edge of the beach close to the ocean listening to the water lap up against the wide beach as Jacob began to spin his tale.

"Well, there are legends about how our ancestors are descended from wolves and that it's against tribal law to kill them. Another legend is about the Cold Ones." Jacob said.

"Cold Ones?" Bella asked confused.

"You would know them as vampires." Jacob replied.

"Now, during my great grandfathers time a coven of vampires came and my great grandfather Ephraim Black noticed something different about these vampires." Jacob said.

"What was it?" Bella asked entranced as I looked at Jacob and noticed his brown eyes take on a light golden look but I blinked as I must have imagined it as a trick of the firelight.

"Their eyes. They had golden colored eyes. So my great grandfather made a treaty with them to not harm a human nor to come onto our lands." Jacob said.

"But what does that have to do with the Cullen's? Are they like the Cold Ones from your great grandfather's time?" Bella asked.

"No. They are the same ones." Jacob replied as he looked to me and I saw his eyes flicker to a golden color for a second time. Jacob turned back to Bella as she asked, "So, they're your enemies?"

"No, but vampires have but one enemy." Jacob said.

"What enemy?" Bella asked curiously.

"The wolf. Not just any wolf, but a man who can turn into a wolf. You would know them from various legends as werewolves." Jacob replied as Bella shivered in response.

"Pretty cool huh?" Jacob asked.

Bella turned to me and asked, "What did you think Harry?" I looked at Jacob and said, "Cool. To be able to transform into a wolf. To be able to feel the wind rushing past you. To immerse yourself in the instincts of a wolf and leave the worries and cares of the human world behind is a heady thing."

Bella stood up and said "We need to get back before everyone starts looking for us." Jacob and I stood up and began to follow her back towards the bonfire. But as I passed Jacob, he grabbed my arm and stood in front of me almost nose to nose.

"Harry, why did you say that about the wolf?" The teen asked.

"Because when I was driving through the forest on my way to Forks, I heard a wolf howling and it felt as if it was welcoming me home." I replied.

"I see. I also noticed you looking at me earlier and saw you licking your lips as if you were undressing me with your eyes." Jacob said as I showed shock on my face. " Don't worry, Harry I enjoyed the attention."

I stepped leaned forward and whispered, "I'm attracted to you for some reason and I feel like we belong to each other in some strange way." I said.

Jacob's eyes widen in shock. "Are you saying you like me?" Jacob asked me trying to get me to confess my budding feelings for him. "Yes. I like you." I finally admitted to him.

 **(Kissing/Semi sex scene Start)**

"Well I like you too." Jacob said as he stepped closer to me and he leaned in as my lips brushed his. In response, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer and I saw Jacob open his mouth and felt his tongue slide across my lips. Our tongues met and slid across each other and into each others mouths and we moaned at the act. I felt Jake's tongue upon my palate and flick across to my cheeks and we pulled each other closer, our clothed cocks twitching against each other and I moaned at the feeling and swallowed the moan from Jake as I continued to deeply kiss and explore every inch of his mouth. My hands rubbed against Jake's shoulders and arms, finding taunt muscles, before sliding lower and both of us found the other clothed groin and we gave the other unspoken permission and I slid my hand into his pants and past the band of his boxers and threaded my hand through the forest of soft hair and wrapped my hand around his thick, pulsing member and felt him moan as I squeezed it and began to move my hand in a tugging motion, drawing moans from him.

I felt Jake's hand slip into my pants and I moaned as his hand finally found my member and I tugged on his member in response and I continued to kiss and tug at Jacob's hot, thick and pulsing member and going lower, I found his heavy sack and I groaned at the image that flashed in my head from the feeling of his sack hanging heavy in my hand as I massaged it for a few minutes before going back to his member and tugging on his member some more.

After a few minutes of jerking Jake and he, me, our breathing hitched in unison and we moaned as we both came. I pulled my cum covered hand from Jake's cock and I lifted it before him and his eyes tracked my hand as I opened my mouth and my tongue flicked out to lick my palm followed by my each of my fingers and I licked my lips and waited as Jake did the same with his hand before we did one final tongue in mouth kiss, letting our tongues slide against each other as our cum mixed and we tasted ourselves upon the others tongue before stepped back and licked our lips and with hunger dancing in our eyes.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Jacob POV**

"Well I like you too." I said as I stepped closer to Harry and I leaned in as my lips brushed his. In response, Harry wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me closer and I saw Harry open his mouth and felt his tongue slide across mine as I opened my mouth in response to feeling his tongue dart across my lips. Out tongues met and slid across each other and into each others mouths and we moaned at the act. I felt Harry's tongue upon my palate and flick across to my cheeks and we pulled each other closer, our clothed cocks twitching against each other and I moaned at the feeling and swallowed the moan from Harry as I continued to deeply kiss and explore every inch of his mouth. My hands rubbed against harry's shoulders and arms, finding taunt muscles, before sliding lower and both of us found the other clothed groin and we gave the other unspoken permission and I slid my hand into his pants and past the band of his boxers and threaded my hand through the forest of soft hair and wrapped my hand around his thick, pulsing member and felt him moan as I squeezed it and began to move my hand in a tugging motion, drawing moans from him.

I felt Harry's hand slip into my pants and I moaned as his hand finally found my member and I tugged on his member in response and I continued to kiss and tug at Harry's hot, thick and pulsing member and going lower, I found his heavy sack and I groaned at the image that flashed in my head from the feeling of his sack hanging heavy in my hand as I massaged it for a few minutes before going back to his member and tugging on his member some more.

After a few minutes of jerking Harry and he, me, our breathing hitched in unison and we moaned as we both came. I pulled my cum covered hand from Harry's cock and I lifted it before him and his eyes tracked my hand as I opened my mouth and my tongue flicked out to lick my palm followed by my each of my fingers and I licked my lips and waited as Harry did the same with his hand before we did one final tongue in mouth kiss, letting our tongues slide against each other as our cum mixed and we tasted ourselves upon the others tongue before stepped back and licked our lips and with hunger dancing in our eyes.

 **(Kissing/Semi Sex scene End)**

"Wow!" Jacob breathlessly exclaimed.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Do you want to see where this can go?" Jacob asked.

"Totally. I too want to see where it leads us." I replied as we walked back to the bonfire each of us lost in images and thought of what would happen the next time we had a moment to ourselves. We saw the other teens gathering up their things.

Bella turned and said, "It's time to go Harry."

I nodded in response and said, "I'll see you on Monday, Bella."

"Okay, Harry. Bye Jake." Bella replied.

"Bye Bella" Jacob said as Bella got into her car and drove around the bend in the road leaving Jacob and I alone and we turned to each other and we kissed each other again, but not as heavily as before. It was more of a promise of a journey beginning together.

"See you soon, Jacob." I said as I started my car and heard Jacob say, "See you Harry." before he opened his mouth and howled like a wolf, long and loud. I answered with my own as thanks to my magic which subtly changing my vocal chords to match that of a wolf. I howled long in response, answering the call of another wolf in what I hoped would be one day a home with someone I could spend my life with.

All the way home my magic felt tingly and all my muscles started twitching lightly. I hurriedly undressed and stood in front of the mirror as I watched in fascination as my body grew and filled out before my very eyes. I moaned and groaned in slight pain as I felt myself grow taller by a few inches and my skin go from pale ghost to a healthy tawny look. I looked down to notice that my groin had changed. It had grown from seven inches to ten inches and my sack felt heavier to the touch as if something had caused this miraculous change.

I decided that I need to go see a healer. I racked my brain for who would be competent and keep quiet. Then I remembered Carlisle Cullen who was Edward's 'father' was a doctor from rummaging around in his thoughts. With my decision made the doorbell rang. Unsurprisingly, when I peeked out of my window to see who it was, the good doctor was there.

"Come in Carlisle. I'm in the master bedroom on the second floor." A short while later he came in. In the end, he couldn't find anything wrong other than the sudden growth spurt. He did recall reading a passage about an odd second passage in certain men. Which made me blush when we found that out. I asked him if he could send Jasper my way and tell him that I will be in the basement. At that I went down to my potions lab and checked on my batch of Raspberry Dragon Gumdrops.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile, at the reservation a certain black haired teen was also going through his own issues.

I just stood there as Harry had kissed me for the second time although not as heated and as I watched as he got into his car and started to drive away, for some inexplicable reason, I threw back my head and howled, long and watched as my voice reached him and heard the answering howl from him and felt like he was supposed to be here with me to help me one day lead my people.

I shook my head at the thought and as I turned to walk home, I noticed a pair of golden eyes watching me and I nodded towards the eyes which also dipped in response and then vanished. As I made my way home, I noticed that my dad had fallen asleep in the recliner with his wheelchair next to it. So, I found a blanket nearby and covered him and made my way to my room.

Once there, I undressed and looked in a nearby mirror as I noticed something strange. My body had grown taller and my groin felt heaver and looked longer, but I chalked it up to still going through a late growth spurt. I felt a light tingly feeling in my body as if I could do anything. I feel asleep dreaming of the black haired older teen that I had met at the beach and the hot and steamy kiss we had shared and wanted more.

I wanted to hold him and protect him from anything and everything as I knew he would protect me. As I slowly fell deeper into slumber, unknowingly, my body continued to change.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Wow! I hope you guys like the kissing scene. I know i did.**

 **I hope you like my Jacob POV.**

 **Oh, Boy! Harry and Jake are going through a change. How will this affect them and the people around them?**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Side Note: I know that a few of you might review saying that the kissing/semi-sex scene was too fast but you have to realize that part of this is Harry's magic. It does inexplicable things as it's MAGIC! It doesn't follow conventional laws.**

 **Please as always Follow, Favorite and Review!**

 **REMINDER: All Guest reviews are banned! please log in/create an account to post a review.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Chapter IV: The Truth About A Great Many Things**

 **Harry gets into a conversation with a certain Cullen about his feelings for Jacob and about where the newfound relationship is going.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	4. The Truth About A Great Many Things

**Harry Potter and the Imprinted Animagus:**

 **The World Behind The World**

A HP/Twilight Crossover

By: WingedSeerWolf

Beta: Mystic Sharman

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Summary:** When Harry goes on vacation to get away after defeating Voldemort, he gets drawn into the world of Vampires and Shapeshifters.

 **Rating:** M

 **Parings:** Harry/Jacob; Bella/Edward; Seth/Sam: Seth/Hermione

 **WARNING: THIS IS A SLASH FIC! THIS WILL HAVE MPREG!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **WARNING: There is a self exploration scene, an exploration scene and an actual sex scene. They are clearly marked so that you may skip if you wish.**

 **Note: The way I determine an ACTUAL sex scene is if there is penetration All other sex scenes are exploration or experimentation scenes like in last chapter at the beach.**

 **Note 2: My sexual scenes are on the detailed side so if you have an issue with me detailing such scenes please review/PM me so that I know to cut back on the detailing as I've had this fic as an idea for YEARS and have always had a fantasy of a Harry/Jake pairing.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Thanks to the following: Elfin69, bl3u-west, Yuuri Tsuzuki, kat1316, Gracealma, Mystic Sharman (My Beta), davycrokett100, Nagilover4ever, Lover of Emotions and CHEEKY-HERMIONE For reviewing to Chapter I of HPIA!**

 **Thanks to the following: DZ2, Heiress-Taiga-Ryu-Taj and Elfin69 for reviewing to Chapter II of HPIA!**

 **Thanks to the following: Spencer366, DZ2, Lover of Emotions, and Guest: RedB for reviewing to chapter III of HPIA!**

 **Thats a total of 18 reviews for my fic over three chapters! I hope to make it to 25 reviews or more before my next update.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 ** _Last time_**

 _"Wow!" Jacob breathlessly exclaimed._

 _"Yeah." I replied._

 _"Do you want to see where this can go?" Jacob asked._

 _"Totally. I too want to see where it leads us." I replied as we walked back to the bonfire each of us lost in images and thought of what would happen the next time we had a moment to ourselves. We saw the other teens gathering up their things._

 _Bella turned and said, "It's time to go Harry."_

 _I nodded in response and said, "I'll see you on Monday, Bella."_

 _"Okay, Harry. Bye Jake." Bella replied._

 _"Bye Bella" Jacob said as Bella got into her car and drove around the bend in the road leaving Jacob and I alone and we turned to each other and we kissed each other again, but not as heavily as before. It was more of a promise of a journey beginning together._

 _"See you soon, Jacob." I said as I started my car and heard Jacob say, "See you Harry." before he opened his mouth and howled like a wolf, long and loud. I answered with my own as thanks to my magic which subtly changing my vocal chords to match that of a wolf. I howled long in response, answering the call of another wolf in what I hoped would be one day a home with someone I could spend my life with._

 _All the way home my magic felt tingly and all my muscles started twitching lightly. I hurriedly undressed and stood in front of the mirror as I watched in fascination as my body grew and filled out before my very eyes. I moaned and groaned in slight pain as I felt myself grow taller by a few inches and my skin go from pale ghost to a healthy tawny look. I looked down to notice that my groin had changed. It had grown from seven inches to ten inches and my sack felt heavier to the touch as if something had caused this miraculous change._

 _I decided that I need to go see a healer. I racked my brain for who would be competent and keep quiet. Then I remembered Carlisle Cullen who was Edward's 'father' was a doctor from rummaging around in his thoughts. With my decision made the doorbell rang. Unsurprisingly, when I peeked out of my window to see who it was, the good doctor was there._

 _"Come in Carlisle. I'm in the master bedroom on the second floor." A short while later he came in. In the end, he couldn't find anything wrong other than the sudden growth spurt. He did recall reading a passage about an odd second passage in certain men. Which made me blush when we found that out. I asked him if he could send Jasper my way and tell him that I will be in the basement. At that I went down to my potions lab and checked on my batch of Raspberry Dragon Gumdrops._

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Meanwhile, at the reservation a certain black haired teen was also going through his own issues._

 _I just stood there as Harry had kissed me for the second time although not as heated and as I watched as he got into his car and started to drive away, for some inexplicable reason, I threw back my head and howled, long and watched as my voice reached him and heard the answering howl from him and felt like he was supposed to be here with me to help me one day lead my people._

 _I shook my head at the thought and as I turned to walk home, I noticed a pair of golden eyes watching me and I nodded towards the eyes which also dipped in response and then vanished. As I made my way home, I noticed that my dad had fallen asleep in the recliner with his wheelchair next to it. So, I found a blanket nearby and covered him and made my way to my room._

 _Once there, I undressed and looked in a nearby mirror as I noticed something strange. My body had grown taller and my groin felt heaver and looked longer, but I chalked it up to still going through a late growth spurt. I felt a light tingly feeling in my body as if I could do anything. I feel asleep dreaming of the black haired older teen that I had met at the beach and the hot and steamy kiss we had shared and wanted more._

 _I wanted to hold him and protect him from anything and everything as I knew he would protect me. As I slowly fell deeper into slumber, unknowingly, my body continued to change._

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter 4: The Truth About A Great Many Things**

Within the next few hours, Carlisle had sent Jasper over and after greeting him we sat down in the alcove within my basement library that I am doing some research. Jasper currently munching on a raspberry dragon gumdrop. I can feel his edginess evaporate. Apparently his hunt didn't go so well and he only had bagged only small game and was starting to get hungry again. I can see his eyes turn a brilliant gold. His empathic projection was much stronger. I feel extremely giddy. Well from what Hardwin had written in a very large tome on vampiric lore. Which includes all of the various vampire subspecies. Members of the Homo Nosferatu Vampiris Magia or Sparkly Vamps as I put it is one of the few not affected by sunlight. They have mental based powers that work in absolutes. Ether they have them or they don't and no two gifts are exactly alike. Apparently they retain their souls. Although they can easily lose their humanity. Then there is the Tome on Werewolf Lore. Apparently the Quileute Tribe has their own section that I need to read up on later.

"So Harry, do you like like Jacob? Do you think you could spend the rest of your life with him and quite possibly have a family with him?" Jasper asked me. Once he had manage to focused on me and through the use of his vampiric ability, my emotions.

I sat in the chair across from him with him legs underneath me partially sitting on them and thought about the answers to his questions. Did I truly see myself with Jacob? Did I truly want to be with him till we both passed from this world? Did I want to have a family and quite possibly carry his children?

I looked at Jasper's gold eyes and said "to be honest I am peeved that I am not free to chose, let alone be able to take things slow. In saying that however Jacob is a nice enough boy and if he want's to be with the real me then I will be a happy man." I replied.

"Then go tell him how you feel. Tell him what you want. Tell him how much he means to you, and go from there." Jasper said as we rose from the chairs we were sitting in and to Jasper's surprise I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me returning the hug. "Thanks for the help, Jasper." I said as we stepped back from each other and walked back upstairs and out the front door as we went our separate ways. Jasper back to his house and I, to the reservation and quite possibly into the arms of the one person who would be with me for the rest of my life.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 _Meanwhile with Jake..._

I woke up, after a good nights sleep and rose up in the bed and stretched and yawned and slid out of the bed and walked to the bathroom off to the side my bedroom and soon caught the image of myself in the mirror, and froze in my tracks as the image of what was in the mirror captured my gaze.

 **(Self Exploration Scene Start)**

I stepped closer to the mirror and ran my hands over my naked chest and abdomen before my right hand caressed my now thick and heavy erection and low hanging and obviously larger sack. I cupped my sack in my left hand which easily wrapped around my low hanging balls and began to knead them with my hand rubbing them in my hand and threw my head back as I moaned in pleasure as my cock twitched and began to leak pre-cum. I wrapped my right hand over the base of my now seven inch and two inch wide member as I slowly began to move my hand in concert with the hand grasping and fondling my sack and began to slowly increase the speed of my right hand as I released my sack and brought my left hand to my mouth and sucked on my pointer and middle fingers for a few seconds and then pulled them out of my mouth and leaned down under my sack and found the spot that I wanted and groaned as just barely touching my hole caused me pleasure. I then took my pointer finger and pressed it inward and moaned as the finger slowly entered my hole. I massaged my hole with my pointer finger before I pulled it out and replaced it with my thicker middle finger. This action caused me to groan louder as pleasure flowed throughout my body causing me to slightly increase the speed of my right hand on my thick erection.

In a moment of lust, I pulled out my finger out of my hole and then with a moan of pleasure, a groan and a gasp, I stuck both my pointer and middle fingers in my hole and scissored my hole slowly digging my fingers deeper into my hole and felt the muscles of my hole contract over my questing fingers as I pumped my thick cock for a while as I focused on my fingers trying to find my sweet spot. I soon found it as a jolt of pleasure ripped through me causing my erection to twitch and so, I pulled my fingers out slowly drawing out the pleasure of the act and began pumping both my fingers into my hole and my cock with my right hand in tandem increasing the speed of my jerking as the pleasure mounted and kept increasing until finally I thrust my fingers into my hole jabbing my fingers directly into my prostate and threw my head back and howled like a wolf as my member twitched and pulsed spewing shot after shot of thick white cum over my hand and stomach. As the pleasure ripped though my body and my heart rate began to slow down I came down from my self induced high and lifted my cum covered hand from my cock and opened my mouth and seductively and erotically licked my cum from my fingers and immediately a flash of Harry looking on at the act of me licking cum from my fingers flashed through my mind as I continued to lick and savor the taste of my own cum and didn't stop until every single drop of cum was devoured from my hand. I then rubbed the rest of the cum that lay across my stomach into my erection and sack as I envisioned Harry pulling my pants down and rubbing his face into my erection and balls licking and smelling me as he took in my scent.

 **(Self Exploration Scene End)**

A few minutes later, I walked into the bathroom unloaded my bladder into the toilet, flushed and turned on the shower and as the hot water cascaded down my back my thoughts began to drift to Harry and what had happened a few hours previously. What had happened sent my emotions haywire as I tried to figure out what Harry meant to me if anything. A while later, I stepped out of the shower, dried off and dressed in tight fitting Jockers style underwear that strained my thick groin and placed semi tight fitting black jeans and a black t-shirt with a russet colored wolf and a silver wolf howling at a blood red moon on it. and walked back into my room to see Seth sitting on my bed.

I froze seeing Seth on my bed. "Hey, Seth. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. Just thought you would want some company to talk about what happened earlier." Seth replied.

"Oh?" I asked feigning confusion.

"You and Harry were gone awhile at the beach so I might have snuck down and saw the two of you with your tongues down each others throats and hands in the others pants." Seth replied flinched as he saw my angry expression.

"That was a private moment Seth! When Harry finds out he's gonna be furious!" I growled out.

Seth flinched at that and looked down with tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "Please don't tell Harry. He can't find out." Seth replied distraught. I sat on the bed next to him and wrapped my left arm around him hugging him one handed.

"Why can't he find out, Seth?" I asked the teen.

"What I tell you can't be repeated to anyone, okay?" Seth asked looking up at me with a serious look in his eyes despite the tear tracks.

"I understand." I replied.

"The reason Harry can't find out about this, is because I am not just Seth Clearwater, my name is Seth Harry Clearwater-Potter. I'm related to Harry as is everyone in my family albeit distantly. Charlus Potter married Dorea Potter nee Black your great great grandfather Marius' younger sister. Charlus Potter was a distant relative of Henry Potter who was Harry's great grandfather. We just don't know how far out though." Seth explained.

"I see." I replied.

Seth looked down at his lap. "There's also one other thing. It seems that Potters have a hidden gene that activates at puberty." Seth said.

"Oh, and what does this hidden gene do?" I asked curiously.

"It gives the males of the Potter line, secondary female organs that are accessed via our anal passage. But they only appear in those Potters that are attracted to other males. They disappear if the Potter in question ever has sex with a female. These organs also allow us to carry our partners child or children. The gene has only appeared as far back as my great grandfather as he married into the tribe and had children with a woman who had my grandfather so so on till me, my sister and my cousin. My cousin and I have the gene which is currently active. I hope this won't change our friendship." Seth explained.

"I see. I honestly don't care who you like or love Seth. But keeping this from Harry is a bad idea as he could get extremely angry at the both of us for keeping this secret from him. I'm not going to jeopardize our budding relationship over a secret that he has a right to know." I said to Seth.

"I get it. I'll talk to him the first chance I get about this." Seth replied just as the door to my bedroom opened and Harry walked in the room.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 _Meanwhile back with Harry..._

I finally reached the outskirts of the La Push reservation and had just got out of my car, when I suddenly stumbled and moaned for some odd reason. I thought about why I did that and for a second time, I moaned again and just as I regained myself I felt at the back of my mind a familiar presence that flooded my senses. I focused for a minute and the feelings of the presence washed over my and I had to grab onto the hood of the car as feelings of intense pleasure washed over my body and I gasped as I immediately cummed in my pants without touching myself. I shook my head as I cleared my head of the foreign feelings and focused on getting to Jake's house to tell him how I truly felt about him.

After a fifteen minute walk, I entered the reservation properly and found Jake's house and walked in to see a man with a wheelchair next to him sleeping in the chair. So, I crept silently towards the back of the house and heard two voices. One was Jake's that I recognized and the other was a slightly younger teen males voice. I heard. "I get it. I'll talk to him the first chance I get about this." the young male voice said just as I opened the door to see Jake and the younger teen sitting on the bed.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" I asked. I watch as the teens look at each other. They then look at me but then I walk up to the two of them, each out to Jake, lean down and grasp his hair and roughly pull him forward and smash our lips together.

 **(Exploration Scene Start)**

I kissed Jake roughly for a few seconds before backing off, when Jake stood up and kissed me the same way back but opened his mouth and shoved his tongue into my mouth and I moaned as I heard the other boy gasp in surprise at seeing Jake kiss me. Jake pulled back and looked at the other boy. "You can go or if you want you can stay and watch Seth, your choice." Jake said.

"I think I'll stay. I might even join in if you'll let me." the boy Seth replied as Jake smirked and looked at me.

"I honestly don't care what he does, Jake." I replied before Jake returned to putting his tongue back down my throat and I moaned as I felt Jake's tongue begin to explore my mouth and I did the same with his. He backed me up to the wall of his room next to the door and pulled off my shirt and moved his mouth to the left side of my neck leaving me with a clear view of our watcher, Seth who was slightly smirking, his eyes glittering with some unknown emotion. I saw him slightly nod as Jake continued to nip at the side of my neck pulling a gasp of pleasure from my mouth as I closed my eyes in ecstasy, wrapping my arms around his body and scratching my nails across his shirt covered back. I felt Jake reach up and begin a use his hands to explore my chest and abdomen and twisting and pulling at my nipples, to which I moaned.

I looked up to see Seth take his shirt off and begin exploring his own body with his hands. I refocused on Jake as he pulled back and lowered his head to my left nipple surrounding it with his hot, warm mouth and licking the bud of my nipple with the tip of his tongue making it go erect as he played with my right nipple with his right hand. After a few seconds, he reversed, and put his mouth over my right nipple. I could only put my head back to the wall and moan as I watched Seth work his nipples in response to seeing Jake do the same to me.

Jake then backed off and began to unbutton my jeans and yank them down along with my underwear showing my thick seven inch erection to Jake and Seth whose eyes widened at the sight. I stepped out of my jeans and reached down as Jake stood up and pulled his shirt off of him as he too turned to face Seth in front of me and yanked his pants down giving Seth a sight that would be burned into his mind and he seductively licked his lips at the sight of Jake's eight inch erection that was two inches wide. Jake pulled me to his side and I too got a good look at his thick member and licked my lips as I imagined my hot warm mouth around his thick cock and could see myself be somewhat choked on it as Jake forced his cock down my throat to the root. I turned to see Seth pulling his pants and underwear off to show his own impressive cock which was six inches in length and two inches wide and was currently pulsing up and down as Seth took in our own cocks and he licked his lips again.

Jake pulled me to the bed and incidentally towards Seth. Jake pushed me down on the bed with my head towards the end of the bed. He hovered by my head and I could only look up and stare at his huge pulsing member and feel his large low hanging balls as they pressed into my scalp and I licked my lips and slightly moaned as in my mind's eye, I saw myself lick and engulf one of Jake's balls and use my left hand to fondle the other as I breathed in the scent of his ball musk and sighed as I smelt the scent of his cum spread out over his sack. I was brought back to reality as I felt Jake rise from his sitting position and hover over me and saw his thick member begin to twitch and I opened my mouth as I saw and felt Jake lower his body over mine and place his knees on either side of my head and slowly move his erection over and down into my mouth and we moaned as we each closed our mouths over the others erections and lathered the member in our respective mouths with our saliva.

Unknown to either of us, Seth was sitting just behind us watching us as we moaned as we placed our erections in the others mouths. He licked his lips and leaned forward, seeing his prize in front of him and licking his lips he opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out straight into the center of the flesh colored rosebud that was surrounded by russet cheeks, and caused Jake to moan around my erection and slightly thrust downward into my mouth just into my throat causing me to slightly gag. But I swallowed getting a moan out of Jake as he pushed back into Seth's mouth causing Seth's tongue to pierce his rosebud causing him to moan around my member.

I thrust up into Jake's mouth wanting him to pick up his speed and he did so causing me to moan. He did the same to me as Seth continued to lick and bite at Jake's rosebud. Jake froze as Seth brought up a finger and began to push it into Jake's hole causing him to pick up more speed and begin to thrust downward causing me to swallow this thick member. Seth then put to fingers to Jake's hole after a few minutes and this caused Jake and I to suck harder on each others cocks. Jake's heavy sack smacked into my face causing me to inhale the scent of his ball musk which made me moan.

A few minutes later our speed ramped up and changed as I felt Jake's erection thicken and expand and slightly saw his thick sack lift up and suddenly Seth thrust his fingers forward into Jake's hole targeting his prostate and it set off a chain reaction as Jake's member suddenly exploded sending thick, warm creamy shots of cum over my tongue and I swallowed them and his cock at the same time and as I suddenly came down Jake's throat, we swallowed at the same time causing our erections to enter the throat of the other and as we each rode our orgasm, our throat muscles squeezed the others cock, causing us to moan.

We each pulled out and Jake lifted off me and we stared up at Seth who had a wide grin on his face and his eyes sparkling as he took his fingers and to our shock put them in his mouth and began to lick them seductively, causing Jake and I to lick our lips in unison at the sight of Seth, who was watching our expressions.

 **(Exploration Scene End)**

"So, how was I?" Seth asked as he took in our expressions of shock. I turned to Jake and saw his eyes darken with lust and I suddenly had the inexplicable urge to dominate him.

 **(Sex scene Begin)**

So I reached over to him and to with a yelp of shock from his mouth a turned Jake over on his hands and knees and in one swift motion, I thrust forward and entered his hot, tight hole and moaned as his anal muscles squeezed my thick erection. After a minute or two, I turned my head towards Seth and jerked it towards the head of the bed. Seth seeing my head jerk nodded and he sat down at the head of the bed and pulled Jake's head into his lap to which Jake engulfed Seth's thick member causing him to throw his head back and moan.

I, meanwhile flicked my left hand towards the door and a flash of white appeared over the door causing the sound of our current activity to become soundless from the outside. I turned back to see Seth staring at me with his eyes glittering and to my shock he nodded in response to what I had just done causing me to freeze momentarily as I figured out he saw what I had just done and wasn't worried. This caused me to breathe a sigh of relief as Seth and I thrust forward into Jake at the same time.

A while later we picked up speed and the sounds of mine and Seth's heavy ball sacks hitting Jake's rear and chin caused us to moan and grown as Jake caused his anal muscles and throat to squeeze mine and Seth's members. Seth and I soon felt our erections thicken and we had the undeniable urge to bite Jake's shoulder so Seth and I leaned down and we watched each other and we each saw our eyes flash gold and as we felt our members thicken and our sacks rise up we sunk our teeth deep into Jake's russet colored shoulders and thrust froward causing Jake to swallow as Seth's orgasm rushed up and he exploded down Jake's throat and I into Jake's warm hole.

 **(Sex scene End)**

We rode our orgasms to the finish and pulled out of Jake, when Jake and I had the urge to thank Seth and Jake and I crept towards Seth with Jake at Seth's front and me at his back and we leaned in and we suck our teeth into Seth's light russet shoulders as our eyes flashed unknown Jake and I as we claimed Seth as ours and I felt my magic deep within me rise up and explode in a wave of light that covered the room and expanded over the reservation.

Jake and I heard Seth moan and say "Oh Jake. Oh, Harry make me yours my Alpha's." At that we growled in felt Seth's demeanor shift and he relaxed as our teeth sunk deep into his shoulders. At this, I felt something snap into place and as we released Seth, he gasped as he saw our eyes and we gasped too, seeing each others eyes. Jake's eyes were now a mix of deep blood red and gold that quickly faded to dark brown. Mine was the same as Jake's. but Seth's were a burnished gold. We pulled back and laid down on the bed with Seth wrapped in Jake's arms, and I at Jake's back and I tried to get comfortable when I felt Jake's thick hand grab my thick member and place it between his butt cheeks and he turned to look at me with his blood red eyes that looked like fiery embers and I did as I told unspoken and thrust my thick member forward and entered Jake's hole as we laid down and fell asleep in the warmth and unknown knowledge that we were a pack.

I woke up in the morning with my member deep inside of Jake and felt a pressure at my abdomen signifying that I need the bathroom bad, so I silently pulled out of Jake and stood up and silently stretched and walked to the bedroom door and towards the bathroom just outside the bedroom. Unknown to me, Jake had felt me get up and he had followed me and saw me enter the bathroom and he crept up behind me as I lifted the toilet seat and I felt his hands on my hips and I moaned in pleasure as I felt his thick member thrust in between my cheeks before he could penetrate me, my magic flared pushing him away. I put the toilet seat down and sat.

"Look Jake, there are a great many things about me that I need to tell you. The thing is, nigh on all of it is hard to properly explain without looking crazy. What happened just now was caused by my magic flared up to stop you from doing something that would make me remember an extremely painful memory from my traumatic childhood and doing emotional harm." I explained. I watched Jake's expression go from shock to pained then pale. He then wrapped him arms around me and hugged me tight enveloping me in his warmth.

"Magic exists and my ability to use it is a discussion that has to happen in the near future. Which is part of why I had such a crappy childhood. Which has to be put off for a while." I said. Now if you don't mind, I would like some privacy to clear my head." I said as he stood and walked towards me kissing me lightly on the lips before turning and walking out of the bathroom. I unloaded my bladder into the toilet and all my emotions came rushing back at what Jake and I had done in the last few hours. I shook my head to clear it and conjured my discarded clothes straight onto me and marched outside taking in the colors of the brightening horizon and walked straight to the practicality ancient but well maintained meeting hall. I magically looked in through the chamber's doors. I sat down on the elaborate seat next to the throne both of which was in the middle of a U shaped arrangement of fourteen seats and waited pulling the shadows of a cloak I conjured and waited in the shadow of the large throne to my right.

A few minutes later, a group of men entered the room and sat down in the chairs, six to my left baring the throne like seat and six to my right. Then in the shadow of the door, a large black wolf the size and bulk of which came to my waist of slightly higher. Then suddenly the air around the wolf shifted and twisted and then settled as a tall six foot three inch russet toned man that looked to be the age of 19 stood there in all his glory.

I watched as the meeting started and heard the various topics. But I froze as the nineteen year old addressed one of the men in the chairs. "I don't know, Elder Clearwater Potter. I think we can trust him, he has done nothing to have our suspicions." the boy replied to an unknown question that I didn't hear.

"Very well Alpha Uley." The unknown Potter said as I growled deep in my chest and my eyes flashed a deep gold mixed with red. At my growl, the room stilled and looked towards me and even though they couldn't make out my features they could see my glowing amber-fiery red eyes and they flinched.

 **"This boy is no Alpha. The true Alpha lies asleep in our bed surrounded by his Beta, his wolf slowly awakening to me. So don't you Elders dare call this boy an Alpha!"** I snarled at them and they flinched as I rose from my seat in the shadow of the throne and entered the firelight causing a few of the elders to gasp and walked to the slightly older teen whose eyes were a mix of gold and slightly fiery red as opposed to mine which were more of an even mix. As I stalked closer to the older boy, my magic swirled around me and pulsed at my anger.

 **"As for you, boy. You may be the leader of the La Push 'pack' for now. But I WILL be watching you. When the rightful Alpha awakens you WILL step aside or there WILL be problems. Do I make myself clear?"** I asked as I put my face inches from his. The older boy only flinched so I did something that made him cower, I ROARED. As I did so, I opened my mouth to show the boy my sharp fangs set in front of a waggling tongue and showing off the muscles at the back of my mouth that led to the dark pit that was my throat. **"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"** The boy flinched as he saw into my mouth and the edge of my throat as my tongue delivered saliva into my mouth and began to push and pull at the spit forming in my mouth.

"Yes, Alpha-Shaman!" The boy replied as he knelt down in front of me and bared his left shoulder to me. I bent down and lightly bit it deeply as a reminder and I stood, huffed and nodded at him showing me the respect that I deserved being more dominant to him. I then turned to the elders who slightly relaxed in their chairs. **"Now why is it that I just heard this boy answer to one of you as Elder Clearwater-POTTER!"** I said and roared out my last name at them and they flinched before one of them cleared his throat and began to tell me the truth.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Uh-oh! Someone's extremely pissed off! I hope you like the various scenes both sexual and story driven.**

 **The reason WHY this chapter has so many sexual scenes in it is that Jake just saw his new look and wanted to explore it, Jake and Harry going at it in the exploration scene was to have them confirm that they still held an attraction to each other and as for the actual sex scene that was for the purpose of letting their unknown animal sides out.**

 **I hope you like the introduction of Harry's wolf side. I decided to go with a mix of Teen Wolf and Twilight-esque wolves. So be on the look out!**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **NEXT TIME:**

 **Chapter V: Answers, Meeting the Cullen's, The Game and the Chase**

 **Harry receives answers as to WHY one of the Elders answered to Clearwater-Potter and the Potter family secret. Harry finally meets Esme, and watches a game of baseball vampire style only to be interrupted by three red eyed vampires.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	5. Answers and Beginning to Heal

**Harry Potter and the Imprinted Animagus:**

 **The World Behind The World**

A HP/Twilight Crossover

By: WingedSeerWolf

Beta: Mystic Sharman

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Summary:** When Harry goes on vacation to get away after defeating Voldemort, he gets drawn into the world of Vampires and Shapeshifters.

 **Rating:** M

 **Parings:** Harry/Jacob; Bella/Edward; Seth/Sam; Seth/Hermione; Henry/Riley; Embry/Mike

 **WARNING: THIS IS A SLASH FIC! THIS WILL HAVE MPREG!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Thanks to the following: Elfin69, bl3u-west, Yuuri Tsuzuki, kat1316, Gracealma, Mystic Sharman (My Beta), davycrokett100, Nagilover4ever, Lover of Emotions and CHEEKY-HERMIONE For reviewing to Chapter I of HPIA!**

 **Thanks to the following: DZ2, Heiress-Taiga-Ryu-Taj and Elfin69 for reviewing to Chapter II of HPIA!**

 **Thanks to the following: Spencer366, DZ2, Lover of Emotions, and Guest: RedB for reviewing to chapter III of HPIA!**

 **Thanks to the following: Spencer 366, DZ2, Guest: Rawson Curtis, staar81 and Nagilover4ever for reviewing to chapter IV.**

 **That's a total of 23 reviews for my fic over three chapters! I hope to make it to 25 reviews or more before my next update.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **READERS AND REVIEWERS! CONGRATULATIONS! WE HAVE PASSED THE TOTAL WORD COUNT OF 'HARRY POTTER AND THE ARCHANGEL' WHICH STANDS AT 18,338 WORDS! WE PASSED IT BY A COUNT OF 1730 WORDS To STAND AT 20,118.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO CHEEKY-HERMIONE, Spencer366 and to DZ2 who reviewed as the tenth, fifteenth and twentieth reviewers to HPIA!**

 **ALSO, be on the lookout for HPIA: The Story Behind the World**

 **Its a companion fic to this series that will showcase various characters (both canon and OC) and what they were doing prior to HPIA.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 ** _Last Time…_**

 _"Magic exists and my ability to use it is a discussion that has to happen in the near future. Which is part of why I had such a crappy childhood. Which has to be put off for a while." I said. Now if you don't mind, I would like some privacy to clear my head." I said as he stood and walked towards me kissing me lightly on the lips before turning and walking out of the bathroom. I unloaded my bladder into the toilet and all my emotions came rushing back at what Jake and I had done in the last few hours. I shook my head to clear it and conjured my discarded clothes straight onto me and marched outside taking in the colors of the brightening horizon and walked straight to the practicality ancient but well maintained meeting hall. I magically looked in through the chamber's doors. I sat down on the elaborate seat next to the throne both of which was in the middle of a U shaped arrangement of fourteen seats and waited pulling the shadows of a cloak I conjured and waited in the shadow of the large throne to my right._

 _A few minutes later, a group of men entered the room and sat down in the chairs, six to my left baring the throne like seat and six to my right. Then in the shadow of the door, a large black wolf the size and bulk of which came to my waist of slightly higher. Then suddenly the air around the wolf shifted and twisted and then settled as a tall six foot three inch russet toned man that looked to be the age of 19 stood there in all his glory._

 _I watched as the meeting started and heard the various topics. But I froze as the nineteen year old addressed one of the men in the chairs. "I don't know, Elder Clearwater Potter. I think we can trust him, he has done nothing to have our suspicions." the boy replied to an unknown question that I didn't hear._

 _"Very well Alpha Uley." The unknown Potter said as I growled deep in my chest and my eyes flashed a deep gold mixed with red. At my growl, the room stilled and looked towards me and even though they couldn't make out my features they could see my glowing amber-fiery red eyes and they flinched._

 ** _"This boy is no Alpha. The true Alpha lies asleep in our bed surrounded by his Beta, his wolf slowly awakening to me. So don't you Elders dare call this boy an Alpha!"_** _I snarled at them and they flinched as I rose from my seat in the shadow of the throne and entered the firelight causing a few of the elders to gasp and walked to the slightly older teen whose eyes were a mix of gold and slightly fiery red as opposed to mine which were more of an even mix. As I stalked closer to the older boy, my magic swirled around me and pulsed at my anger._

 ** _"As for you, boy. You may be the leader of the La Push 'pack' for now. But I WILL be watching you. When the rightful Alpha awakens you WILL step aside or there WILL be problems. Do I make myself clear?"_** _I asked as I put my face inches from his. The older boy only flinched so I did something that made him cower, I ROARED. As I did so, I opened my mouth to show the boy my sharp fangs set in front of a waggling tongue and showing off the muscles at the back of my mouth that led to the dark pit that was my throat._ ** _"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"_** _The boy flinched as he saw into my mouth and the edge of my throat as my tongue delivered saliva into my mouth and began to push and pull at the spit forming in my mouth._

 _"Yes, Alpha-Shaman!" The boy replied as he knelt down in front of me and bared his left shoulder to me. I bent down and lightly bit it deeply as a reminder and I stood, huffed and nodded at him showing me the respect that I deserved being more dominant to him. I then turned to the elders who slightly relaxed in their chairs._ ** _"Now why is it that I just heard this boy answer to one of you as Elder Clearwater-POTTER!"_** _I said and roared out my last name at them and they flinched before one of them cleared his throat and began to tell me the truth._

 ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

 **Chapter V: Answers and Beginning to Heal**

I stood in the center of the pavilion that was the Elders meeting hall surrounded by the twelve elders that advised the Chief of the tribe along with his shaman and the older teen that I had confronted in front of the Elders for their usage of the title of Alpha for him. The Elder that had just cleared his throat was an older man that had black messy hair that was graying and had dark blue eyes that indicated wisdom. "My name is Harry Leo Clearwater-Potter." the man said nodding at me. I nodded back in a stiff manner still angry over the current issue.

"The reason why I was addressed as a Potter is because my family and yours are descended from the children of Linfred the Potterer. Your ancestor Hardwin Potter was the oldest of six siblings and thus you are the last of the Main Branch of the Potters. Hardwin's other siblings also had children from which descended Abraham Potter whose family moved to America in the 1600's, The Brandon's in the late 1800's, and my own family which was settled here by Leo Charlus Clearwater-Potter." The elder Harry said.

 **"And what of my mother?"** I asked.

"Who was your mother?" Harry asked me.

 **"Lilly Potter nee Evans."** I replied as I noticed the looks several of the Elders gave each other.

"The Evans family were a part of this reservation in the 1940's and had a daughter Petunia Evans in 1955. But they moved away from the reservation soon after. That was the last we've heard from them." Harry Potter-Clearwater replied.

 **"Lilly Potter nee Evans was the younger sister of Petunia Dursley nee Evans, who was born in 1960 and married my father James Potter in 1978. They were both murdered on October 31, 1981. I was fifteen months old. I was then sent to live with my aunt Petunia Dursley nee Evans who married Vernon Dursley in 1977 and they have a son Dudley Dursley who was born in 1980."** I explained. But what I couldn't know was that the information I had just given out was WRONG.

"I see. Is there anything else?" Elder Potter-Clearwater asked as I shook my head in response.

"Thank you for bringing the information to us. But what you have told us about your aunt is actually incorrect." The Elder said.

 **"How so?"** I asked interested.

In reply the man rose from his seat and walked to the back of the room and pulled a scroll from the shelf and walked to me and handed me the scroll. I looked at him in confusion and at his nod, I opened the scroll to which I paled at the information contained within.

"As you can see, Alpha-Shaman, your cousin has roots here as well as you." The man said as I looked down at the opened scroll in my hands. The words on the scroll were like a knife to my heart that was being twisted by this information. The information was a detailed family tree of my mothers family along with copies of mine and my cousins birth certificates.

For Petunia Dursley was in fact Petunia Uley nee Evans married to a Travis Uley who had a son named Riley Uley according to the birth certificate. But a second page underneath showed that Travis Uley had died in 1981 in a car accident and Petunia had married a man named Vernon Dursley and had adopted Riley Uley as his son, Dudley Dursley.

I handed the scroll to the older teen next to me, who also read over the information and looked up at the Elder who handed me the scroll who nodded in response at the validity of the information. **"So what do we do now? I honestly don't know if I can trust them again after what they did to me."** I said.

"What is it that they did you you?" another elder asked me. I turned my fiery eyes on the man who as a black haired man with dark brown eyes.

 **"Who are you to ask me that?"** I snarled at him showing off my fangs.

"My name is Colin Silentwind and my area of expertise is psychology and helping people such as your self with traumatic experiences." The man said.

 **"I see. The answer to that question is not to be answered in front of these people."** I replied to the man who nodded in response. **"If there is nothing else to discuss?"** I asked and the various Elders shook their heads and we all walked out of the pavilion.

As the Elders walked past I grabbed out at the boys arm, and held him back. **"We need to talk for a moment."** I said as the boy quirked an eyebrow at me.

"About?" The teen asked. In the pale full moon light, I looked at him. He was tall for being nineteen and had russet colored skin with a head of short black hair. He was muscled and had a six pack on the verge of becoming eight. I looked lower and saw that he had a slight bush of pubic hair around a long thick member that was circumcised and was currently semi-hard and based on this, I judged his full length to be somewhere between six and eight inches. To round out his groin he had a set of heavy looking low set of balls that looked to be the size of large walnuts.

 **"Our cousin Riley and myself. He MIGHT become a shifter, and he might have been pushed to be mean to me by his stepfather but I don't want him to be reminded of our shared past. He deserves to be accepted by us as family regardless of his past."** I said and let my eyes and fangs slowly disappear.

"I agree. But it seems we have an uninvited guest." the boy said as his nose flared and he stared at the shadows beside the pavilion. and yelled out, "Come Out!" We heard a rustling and Seth stumbled out of the shadows and he saw us and froze at our glares.

Seth, What are you doing here?" I asked him, but I noticed that he only had eyes for the boy and watched as I saw his eyes roam over the boys naked form and move straight towards the older teens revealed groin and sack and watched as he licked his lips and I turned to see the older teens eyes sparkle with some unknown feeling and his lips curl into a smirk.

"I came to find out where you were. Jacob came back to the room all shaken up." Seth replied.

"I see. I guess I'll go talk to him." I said as I walked back to Jake's house, leaving Seth and the older teen alone. But instead, I turned around and watched from my shadowy hiding place as I watched the two get closer together and saw the older teen roughly kiss Seth and Seth grab at the older boys groin. I watched as the older teen pushed Seth to his knees and watched as Seth enveloped the older boy and began to suck him off. I saw the older teen's eyes flash and his burning gold and red mixed eyes looked straight at me and I smirked at him all the while thinking that the teen liked having an audience watching as my Beta swallowed him whole, I nodded and left them to their privacy in the throws of their passion and walked away to find Jacob and explain the situation to him about my magic.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I entered Jacob's room to find him curled up in the bed. I undressed and I laid down on the bed next to him and felt him turn towards me and wrap his arms around me pulling me into him with our groins touching which brought forth moans from our lips. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips as I said, "I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to treat you like I did earlier. I'm just not ready for the next level of our budding relationship yet." I said.

"I know, I shouldn't have pushed you. But someday soon, I want to feel you clench around me and moan as you feel my teeth burrow into your shoulder and cry out as I pump you full of my seed like a wolf does to it mate." Jake replied as I envisioned him doing just that.

"So, I ran into an older teen earlier." I said.

"Oh?" Jake asked interested.

"Yeah, he was tall and had the same skin tone as you with short dark hair. Do you know who he is?" I asked him.

"That's Sam. He's looking to become the chief of the tribe when he's older." Jake replied.

"I see. Well from what I heard in passing by the pavilion is that there's someone else that is being considered and that an unknown figure basically reamed both Sam and the Elders for their actions. I also saw Sam and Seth going at it like we did down at the beach." I commented.

"Oh, Wow! I would have loved to see that." Jake said as he reached up and played with my hair and I brushed my hand across his chest and we ground our groins together. "So, what was up earlier in the bathroom?" Jake asked.

"My parents and I are part of a hidden community of real life witches and wizards. What you experienced earlier was my magic coming to my defense from a trauma I experienced very early on in life." I explained as I shuddered in Jake's soft, warm and comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Jake said.

"I want to, I need to be able to do this to get past it. I want you to one day be able to do what we almost did in the bathroom. To be able to feel you deep inside me, To feel as you withdraw and push deep into me. To experience the pleasure of your thick cock exploding against my bladder, to feel the heightened pleasure of you groaning as I squeeze your cock and both of us moaning as I unload my bladder and cum all over the ground. To feel your arms wrap around my abdomen as you mount me from behind and thrust into me like an animal, knotting me and feeling your teeth pierce my shoulder and feel you sucking and swallowing my blood as you mark me as yours. To one day hopefully feel and see your child growing in me making my stomach grow and you fucking me as a lay pregnant with your child, your head thrown back as you howl out your triumph and look down on me with your fiery red eyes with love and acceptance as you fill me with your seed." I replied as I watch Jake close his eyes and envision what I've said and hear him moan and I feel his cock twitch and hear him gasp as I feel his thick cock shoot thick ropes of cum between our bodies without him or me touching his thick cock. (1)

I sighed in Jake's arms and looked up at him, and saw his fiery red eyes glowing back at me, softly asking me to speak my mind. I felt Jake squeeze me in his arms softly and so began my tale, a tale of sadness and terror, of pain and loneliness. As I began to speak of my past, I was suddenly and violently remembered of the one event that traumatized me more than any other event I've gone through both at Hogwarts and during the War.

 _Flashback/Memory Begin..._

 _"BOY!" Yelled the thick mustached form of Vernon Dursley. He yelled for his ungrateful freak of a nephew, who had come running into the living room._

 _"Yes sir?" asked the skinny nine year old._

 _Vernon grabbed the boy and ripped off his shirt and pulled down his pants and underwear and leered at the prepubescent boy's form and said. "It's time to teach you a lesson for all of the problems you've caused me and your aunt." Vernon said as he also pulled down his own pants and pushed Harry towards the couch and without any preparation he thrust forward with all of his heavy girth and speared Harry who screamed bloody murder at the forceful intrusion as the obese man groaned at the sensation of Harry's tight channel. Harry soon had tears falling from his face as Vernon pulled out and thrust forward again all the while Harry yelled out, "Don't! Stop!" But Vernon ignored him and continued on and he began to stroke the young boys back and leaned forward and spoke into his ear, "I wouldn't be doing this if you weren't so beautiful and such a tight freak." as he groaned out loud and shot thick stream of seed deep in Harry and roughly pulled out leaving Harry's anal passage bloody, and gaping as Harry fell to the floor as blood and seed flowed around him._

 _Vernon grabbed the back of Harry's neck and forced his face to the floor and said, "Clean up mess Boy! With your tongue."_

 _Harry did just that and soon began to lick up the blood and seed mix from the floor._

 _Flashback/Memory End **(SEE NOTE)**_

I screamed and Jake jumped up, fiery eyes flashing. He turned to me and acting on instinct his wolf called forth by my scream stuck his claws deep into the nape of my neck and his eyes fluttered close and he saw me at my weakest and most submissive moment. As I was deep in my traumatic memory, I didn't hear the howling roar and felt strong, warm arms surround me. I latched on to them and looked up to see Jake's fiery eyes looking back at me softly burning with safety and longing. I tilted my head to the right exposing my nine year old neck and moaned as I felt Jake's fangs sink into my shoulder and neck and felt Jake's lips upon my skin and heard him swallow softly. I moaned as I felt his tongue swirl around the bite mark and hearing him swallow my blood made me instantly cum from the pleasure of this most intimate act. (2)

Suddenly I gasped and as I awoke, saw Jake's right arm around my neck, felt his claws deep in my nape, felt his fangs deep in my shoulder and felt sticky cum all over my stomach and legs. I gasped as Jake pulled his claws out of my nape and raised up from my shoulder, blood turning his fangs red and he grabbed me other shoulder and drew me close and kissed me roughly, pushing the remains of my blood on his tongue into my mouth and I reflexively swallowed and as he pulled back we licked our lips.

"Thanks, Jake. For helping me." I said.

"Your welcome, Harry. Now that I know what you've gone through, I promise that I won't mate with you unless you want me to. We will stick to kissing, biting and other such thinks until you are truly ready for me to take you." Jake replied as I blushed and nodded and said, "Okay Jake." as I kissed him a second time before raising up and lifting up off the bed and finding my clothes, I got dressed again.

"Where are you going, baby?" Jake asked.

"I've been gone for a few days and need to go find Edward and Bella and make sure they know that I'm okay." I replied.

"I see." Jake said roughly and I turned and looked at him, my own eyes blazing with a mix of red and gold.

 **"They are my friends Jake regardless if one is human and the other is a vampire. I will not have you talk about them in such a way ever again."** I replied snarling. Jake held his hand up in front of him, his own eyes darkened by his fiery red eyes looking at my with fierce pride.

"I agree and I'm sorry if I offended you." Jake replied as I calmed down.

"I know. I just want to have some time with them. Its not right that I have spent most of the weekend with you and so little with them." I said.

"So go and see them. I'll still be here when you get back." Jake commented. I nodded and we walked out of the bedroom and into the living room to see Jake's Dad, Billy and two of the other elders from the meeting that I had interrupted, along with Seth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them, even knowing that Billy lived there being that it was his house.

"We're here because, we didn't get to formally meet and to relay some information you may not know about the family." Harry Senior said. (3)

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I sat there on the couch across from the three Elders with Jake on one side and Seth on the other each holding my hands and comforting me as my mind raced from the information that was told to me a while ago.

 _Flashback Begin..._

 _"What are you doing here?" I asked them, even knowing that Billy lived there being that it was his house._

 _"We're here because, we didn't get to formally meet and to relay some information you may not know about the family." Harry Senior said._

 _"As you know, I am Harry Clearwater-Potter. This is my younger twin Achak Clearwater-Potter and my son, who you've met, Seth Clearwater-Potter. The three of us along with my daughter Leah, my wife Sue and my nephew Henry are all that remain of the Clearwater branch of the Potters that descend from Charlus Potter and his wife Dorea Potter nee Black who was the younger sister of Marius Black, the progenitor of Jacob's family." Harry senior said looking at Jake._

 _"actually, sir. There's another Potter running around, although she prefers her adopted name." I commented._

 _"Oh?" the older man asked intrigued._

 _"Her name is Alice Cullen nee Potter formerly Brandon. From what I can figure, after perusing the family tree is that Hardwin Potter son of Linfred of Stinchcombe, was the eldest of seven siblings. Although those names are fuzzy on the tree as it seems the family tree that I have only shows the main family which I can only guess is my line. I theorize that the tree was copied and the other lines used their copies for their own lines so unless I'm told who descends from the extended Potter family, I wont actually know for certain. But I'd have to guess that since Alice has told me and so have you just now, those lines upon the family tree have probably just been revealed." I explained._

 _"I see. That is a good theory. But that is not all of the information we have to say." Harry senior said._

 _"What more is there?" I asked._

 _"The Potter family has a secret. It seems that our ancestor Linfred of Stinchcombe was either cursed or blessed with a gene that turns on at puberty. This gene appeared in Hardwin Potter and has appeared in my line and has I would theorize has disappeared in Alice Cullen's line." Harry senior replied._

 _"So what's the secret?" I asked interested._

 _"The gene allows the males of the line to bear children naturally as they will have female reproductive organs that are hidden inside the anal cavity. But they only appear in those males of the Potter lines that are attracted or have deep feelings towards there own gender, but they disappear if the Potter male ever lays with a woman." the elder man said._

 _I froze in shock at the implications of such a thing and looked up to see Jake smiling at me encouragingly. I smiled lightly before I looked at Seth who was staring down at his legs with tears falling from his face. I leaned over and tilted his head up to look into his eyes which were flashing between Seth's deep brown color and his awakening wolf's amber gold color looking at me pleadingly hoping beyond hope for something._

 _"I accept you, cousin. Whoever you have feelings for, I wish you all the happiness and hope you will one day bring more Potter's into the world." I responded hugging him as he leaned into my embrace and whispered something I barely caught which brought I smile to my face, "I love Sam." he said._

 _"Then go after him and show him you do." I whispered to Seth soothingly and looked up at the three Elders. "Can you please leave while we gather our thoughts?" I asked. The three nodded as they either walked or where wheeled out of the living room and the house so that we could each be left in the comfort of each other and our thoughts._

 _...End Flashback_

We looked at each other and we held each other close for the second time in two days as we some how fell asleep on the couch. Unknown to us, we were each picked up and placed back in Jake's bed and we each curled around the other and slept the day away.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Wow! What an end to the chapter! You might have noticed that I changed the title from my last chapter post as I had a rough time with this chapter. It was so information and emotionally intensive that I just had to stop it where I did. I will do the baseball game and the vampiric confrontation next chapter.**

 **NEXT TIME:**

 **Chapter VI: The Baseball Game Vampire Style and a Confrontational Race**

 **Harry enjoys a baseball game with the Cullens which is interrupted by three 'traditional' vampires and they take a liking to Bella and so the Cullens race to save her.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **(1) Harry is not talking about Jake actually raping him. He's trying to let Jake know that one day he will be comfortable with himself and healed enough emotionally and mentally that he would be comfortable with Jake and him performing such and act** **consensually.**

 **(2) This act is to help bring Harry out of his induced memory trauma, and while sexual in nature its done in such a way as to get Harry to focus on reality and not on what happened in the past.**

 **(3) Harry Clearwater-Potter will be either referred to as Harry Senior or Elder Potter-Clearwater/Elder Potter to distinguish between himself and younger Harry.**

 **NOTE: I hated doing this sensitive scene and it made me feel EXTREMELY dirty and disgusting afterwords. I WILL NOT be doing anymore such scenes but there will be slight references during some future chapters where Harry gets help for this trauma in order to heal emotionally and mentally**


	6. The Baseball Game and Race

**Harry Potter and the Imprinted Animagus:**

 **The World Behind The World**

A HP/Twilight Crossover

By: Winged Seer Wolf

Beta: Mystic Sharman

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Summary:** When Harry goes on vacation to get away after defeating Voldemort, he gets drawn into the world of Vampires and Shapeshifters.

 **Rating:** M

 **Parings:** Harry/Jacob; Bella/Edward; Seth/Sam; Seth/Hermione; Henry/Riley; Embry/Mike

 **WARNING: THIS IS A SLASH FIC! THIS WILL HAVE MPREG!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Review Responses:**

 **AtheneMetis, Lucky Lucy Heart, Nagilover4ever: Here's you continuance. I hope you like it.**

 **DZ2: Thanks so much for empathizing. More information about Harry's past will come out in flashbacks. As for Dudley (Riley), I'm glad you liked it. He probably won't appear till either Book 2 or 3 sadly, But I will try to work it in soon.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Last Time...**

 ** _I sat there on the couch across from the three Elders with Jake on one side and Seth on the other each holding my hands and comforting me as my mind raced from the information that was told to me a while ago._**

 ** _Flashback Begin..._**

 ** _"What are you doing here?" I asked them, even knowing that Billy lived there being that it was his house._**

 ** _"We're here because, we didn't get to formally meet and to relay some information you may not know about the family." Harry Senior said._**

 ** _"As you know, I am Harry Clearwater-Potter. This is my younger twin Achak Clearwater-Potter and my son, who you've met, Seth Clearwater-Potter. The three of us along with my daughter Leah, my wife Sue and my nephew Henry are all that remain of the Clearwater branch of the Potters that descend from Charlus Potter and his wife Dorea Potter nee Black who was the younger sister of Marius Black, the progenitor of Jacob's family." Harry senior said looking at Jake._**

 ** _"Actually, sir. There's another Potter running around, although she prefers her adopted name." I commented._**

 ** _"Oh?" the older man asked intrigued._**

 ** _"Her name is Alice Cullen nee Potter formerly Brandon. From what I can figure, after perusing the family tree is that Hardwin Potter son of Linfred of Stinchcombe, was the eldest of seven siblings. Although those names are fuzzy on the tree as it seems the family tree that I have only shows the main family which I can only guess is my line. I theorize that the tree was copied, and the other lines used their copies for their own lines so unless I'm told who descends from the extended Potter family, I won't actually know for certain. But I'd have to guess that since Alice has told me and so have you just now, those lines upon the family tree have probably just been revealed." I explained._**

 ** _"I see. That is a good theory. But that is not all of the information we have to say." Harry senior said._**

 ** _"What more is there?" I asked._**

 ** _"The Potter family has a secret. It seems that our ancestor Linfred of Stinchcombe was either cursed or blessed with a gene that turns on at puberty. This gene appeared in Hardwin Potter and has appeared in my line and has I would theorize has disappeared in Alice Cullen's line." Harry senior replied._**

 ** _"So, what's the secret?" I asked interested._**

 ** _"The gene allows the males of the line to bear children naturally as they will have female reproductive organs that are hidden inside the anal cavity. But they only appear in those males of the Potter lines that are attracted or have deep feelings towards their own gender, but they disappear if the Potter male ever lays with a woman." the elder man said._**

 ** _I froze in shock at the implications of such a thing and looked up to see Jake smiling at me encouragingly. I smiled lightly before I looked at Seth who was staring down at his legs with tears falling from his face. I leaned over and tilted his head up to look into his eyes which were flashing between Seth's deep brown color and his awakening wolf's amber gold colour looking at me pleadingly hoping beyond hope for something._**

 ** _"I accept you, cousin. Whoever you have feelings for, I wish you all the happiness and hope you will one day bring more Potter's into the world." I responded hugging him as he leaned into my embrace and whispered something, I barely caught which brought I smile to my face, "I love Sam." he said._**

 ** _"Then go after him and show him you do." I whispered to Seth soothingly and looked up at the three Elders. "Can you please leave while we gather our thoughts?" I asked. The three nodded as they either walked or where wheeled out of the living room and the house so that we could each be left in the comfort of each other and our thoughts._**

 ** _...End Flashback_**

 ** _We looked at each other and we held each other close for the second time in two days as we somehow fell asleep on the couch. Unknown to us, we were each picked up and placed back in Jake's bed and we each curled around the other and slept the day away._**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Chapter VI: The Baseball Game Vampire Style and a Confrontational Race**

I opened my eyes and saw two sets of arms and legs wrapped around me. I looked to my right and saw Seth softly breathing into my right side and I slowly looked down and saw Seth's thick five-inch member slightly twitch against my thigh amid a light bush of black pubic hair. I felt Jake on my left and felt the same thing from him. I groaned loudly to wake them up and they each either looked up or rose up and looked me in the eyes.

"Time to get up. I have things I need to do." I said as they nodded and leaned over and we each shared a closed mouth kiss before we got off the bed and searched for our clothes and we each redressed and headed out to do what we needed to do. Jake and I watched as Seth walked down the road into the village proper before we turned to each other and shared one final, heated kiss with our eyes glowing softly. I turned and walked back to my car and got in it and drove back towards Forks all the while thinking about what I had just learned over the past few days and what it meant for me and those I had chosen to protect.

My thoughts were racing as I learned that parts of my life were a lie. That while I was a wizard, that was only half my heritage, my other half was part Quileute via my mother. Who it turned out was a part of the La Push reservation and that my cousin Dudley...no not Dudley… his name was Riley, was also a part of the reservation and some part of me deep down hoped that he would accept it and that Petunia would too. This, along with the fact that due to my Potter heritage, I was able to bear children. Children that I hoped one day would become a bridge between the Cullen's and the Tribe. I was pulled from my thoughts as Edward appeared in front of my car which caused me to slam on my brakes just barely stopping feet from him.

As Edward walked around to the passenger side of the car, I rolled down the window. "What the hell Edward?!" I cried out.

"Carlisle wanted me to find you to invite you to our house." Edward said in reply.

I sighed and nodded as Edward got into the car and I focused on the road as he gave directions to his house. Ten minutes later, I drove the car onto a dirt road and drove down it for a minute or two and the forest surrounding the road opened up to reveal a two-story house with a glass window wrapped around one side of the house. Another side was white granite while the others were wood painted a light tan color.

"Wow." I said as I took in the outside of the house as I got out of the car along with Edward. I noticed that Bella's red truck was also sitting in front of the house as I walked to the front porch. As we entered the house Edward and I were met my Carlisle and a slightly shorter dark-haired woman with golden eyes who smiled.

"Harry, this is Esme, my mother." Edward said to me as I nodded to the female vampire.

"Welcome, Harry." Esme said. At that point Rosalie entered the room along with Alice, Jasper and Emmett.

"What is he doing here?" Rosalie asked, her eyes sparkling in anger.

"He's here because Carlisle invited him, Rosalie." Edward replied.

"If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all." I said.

"Why should I?" Rosalie asked. "Just because you're a guest and a human?"

"No, because I can do this." I replied as I flicked my wrist and when Rosalie tried to retort, no sound came from her mouth. She clutched at her throat opening and closing her eyes as Edward, Carlisle and Esme's eyes widened. Rosalie's eyes narrowed and she crouched and flung herself at me and a flicked my wrist again, but this time a band of sparkling silver ropes flew at the vampires and coiled around her catching her in the air and sent her crashing to the floor at my feet.

I crouched down and whispered. "That's how, vampire." I stood back up and turned to Edward, Carlisle and Esme. "W…What just happened?" Esme asked.

"I am a human from a hidden 'world' where magic exists including many creatures and many of normal societies problems." I replied. The Cullens all took a step back as their faces showed shock. I walked over to Rosalie and holding my hand palm up in a clawed pose, in front of Rosalie's face. I focused on my hand and a spark of blue and white flame appeared in my hand. I leaned towards her as her eyes widened in fear and shock.

"I hope for your sake we can get along, otherwise my hand might just slip, and this ball of extremely hot fire might burn you or your family. It's your choice." I said to the female vampire. Rosalie took in both my dark expression and the flame and nodded rapidly. I then waved my hand and clenched my fist, releasing the silencing spell and quelling the fireball.

"There's a storm coming, so what do you guys think of playing a game of baseball?" Alice asked.

"Okay." Edward replied. The others all nodded and walked out the front door and around the side of the house and into a large stretch of field bordering the forest. As they walked, Bella asked, "Vampires play baseball?"

"It's an American past time." Edward replied.

"So, if a storm is coming, do I need an umbrella?" Bella asked as the group looked at Alice who had a faraway look in her eyes.

"No. The storm will hit over town." Alice said.

An hour later found the Cullen's along with Bella and I in a meadow enjoying the game, with Bella and I watching. All of a sudden Alice gasped and the game stopped as Carlisle moved to his 'daughter'. "What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked her.

"We have visitors." Alice replied.

"How many?" Carlisle asked.

"Three, they're curious." Alice said.

"How long?" Carlisle asked.

"Less than five minutes." Alice said.

At that point Edward raced over to stand in front of Bella next to Harry. Edward look at Harry. "Can you help us?" he asked me.

"My magic can only do so much as I'm still learning how to do things wandlessly. If I do anything in front of Bella, I will have to wipe her memory of it." I replied as the rest of the Cullen's stood in groups of two or three around us. Soon enough three figures detached themselves from the forest. Two were male and the third was female. The first male was dark colored with dark braided hair. The second male was tan colored with long blond hair. The female was also tan colored and had a feline grace to how she walked she had fiery red hair and all three of them had ruby red colored eyes.

"Well, this is a surprise." The dark-skinned male said.

"I'm Carlisle. This is Jasper." Carlisle said pointing to Jasper next to him. "Esme, and Emmett. Alice and Rosalie. Edward, Harry and Bella." Carlisle finished pointing them out in groups.

"This is James and Victoria. I'm Laurent. What is your range?" the dark-skinned vampire asked.

"The Olympic region and the mountains that surround the area." Carlisle replied. Suddenly two things happened simultaneously out of the control of everyone. The wind blew Bella's hair towards the three vampires who breathed in the scent on the wind and the Cullen's all crouched in defence, ready to defend Bella as James sprung forward. But I moved in front of Bella and holding out my hand in front of me I yelled out "Protego Maxima!" just as James descended towards us and he hit the dome that was created from the spell and was sent flying over the Cullen's to the area between the two groups of vampires.

"A wizard. Well this is definitely a surprise." James said as he leapt up to a standing position.

"What about it leech? You want us so badly. Come and get us." I said flippantly to the vampire.

"Edward, get them out of here!" Carlisle yelled as Edward did just that and picked both Bella and myself up off the ground and raced back towards the house.

"We need to get out of here. James is after her Harry." Edward said as he set us down beside a yellow Hummer.

Edward opened the door of the Hummer and put Bella into it, and I slid into the passenger seat while Edward took the wheel. I turned in my seat and looked at Bella and twisted my hand between us and whispered "Obliviate" and watched as Bella's eyes glazed over. "You saw Edward push James away from you after he tried to attack you." I said as Bella nodded and her eyes refocused. We sped out of the garage and back towards town.

"Edward, Stop! Take me back!" Bella cried out.

"No!" Edward said.

"If you don't take me back Charlie will have the FBI and cops swarming your house. If I tell Charlie that I want to go back to Phoenix, then the tracker will follow us." Bella said.

Edward and I looked at each other. "It's a good idea, Edward. I can go to Phoenix to help guard her." I said.

Edward sighed. "Fine. But you have fifteen minutes to pack whatever your hands touch." Edward said.

"Okay." Bella said as they pulled up to Bella's house. Edward and Bella got out of the jeep and walked to the door. She turned to Edward. "Don't believe anything I say." Bella said as her expression turned angry.

"Go away Edward!" Bella screamed aloud slamming the front door. Charlie rushed into the room.

"What's the matter Bella?" Charlie asked her. "Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"No! I broke up with him." She sobbed as she slammed the door to her room. Bella ran to her dresser, but Edward was there tossing clothes to her. "I thought you liked it here." Charlie said from behind the closed door.

"No. I hate it here and just want to go home." Bella yelled as she zipped up her bag and placed it over her head on her shoulder. She looked up to see Edward perched on her windowsill, nodded to him and watched as he jumped from the sill and then turned to the bedroom door, opening it and pushed past Charlie, running to the front door.

"Let's talk about this Bella." Charlie said.

"I'm not staying one more minute in this town. I'm going home." Bella said as she walked to her truck which was sitting in the driveway waiting for her. "I'll call you tomorrow." Bella said as she sped off towards the outskirts of town. Edward and I appeared next to her a little while later on the side of the road.

"Let me drive." Edward said taking the wheel as he slid into the driver's seat while I sat in the passenger seat with Bella between us. We sped back to Edward's house to find Laurent in the living room. "He's tracking her." Edward said angrily.

"Then she must flee if you wish to save her." Laurent replied as he turned to Carlisle. "I will go to the Denali Clan and try this way of life." Laurent said as he vanished in a burst of speed from the house.

"We need to confuse the scent. Rosalie take Bella upstairs and get her changed." Edward said.

"What is she to me?" Rosalie asked in her haughty tone. I then appeared between them. "Should I conjure my flames again, Rosalie?" I asked seriously, holding up my hand in a clawed pose. Rosalie went wide eyed and shook her head before backing away towards Bella, grabbing her and racing away upstairs.

"Esme." Edward said. The vampires nodded and raced upstairs after the duo. Five minutes later Bella appeared wearing Esme's clothes and Esme wearing Bella's.

Edward looked at Bella. "Alice, Jasper and Harry are going with you. Rosalie and Esme are going to take your truck and head west, while Carlisle and I will track James and ambush him. Alice, Jasper take the Mercedes." Edward said as Bella nodded, and the group raved to their assigned tasks. Alice, Jasper, Bella and I walked to the garage and got into the black Mercedes car and soon sped off into the night towards Phoenix. Each of us was thinking about the plan and whether or not the plan would succeed.

As we traveled away from Forks, I closed my eyes and focused on the fledgling bond I had with my mate and wrapped myself in his warmth and heard as he whispered "Good Luck." in my head his eyes flashing reddish amber and kissing me hungrily before stepping away and vanishing as our bond was dulled from the length of space between us due to our fledgling bond.

Opening my eyes, I sighed tasting Jacob on my lips and tongue, watching the traffic sped by.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Uh-Oh looks like Harry and the gang are being hunted!**

 **How will they get out of this one?**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Next Time...**

 **Chapter 7: The Trap and Transformation**

 **The group falls into a trap set by the tracker and Harry experiences emotional issues.**

 **Will they survive James' trap?**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	7. The Trap and Transformation

**Harry Potter and the Imprinted Animagus:**

 **The World Behind The World**

 **A HP/Twilight Crossover**

 **By: WingedSeerWolf**

 **Beta: Mystic Sharman**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Summary: When Harry goes on vacation to get away after defeating Voldemort, he gets drawn into the world of Vampires and Shapeshifters.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Parings: Harry/Jacob; Bella/Edward; Seth/Sam; Seth/Hermione; Henry/Riley; Embry/Mike**

 **WARNING: THIS IS A SLASH FIC! THIS WILL HAVE MPREG!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **DZ2: Sorry about not putting in the full scene, I just wanted to get to the action faster.**

 **Nagilover4ever and lilly-flower15: Here's your next update. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **WARNING: There are two gore scene towards the end of the chapter, clearly marked.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _ **Last Time...**_

 _"We need to confuse the scent. Rosalie take Bella upstairs and get her changed." Edward said._

 _"What is she to me?" Rosalie asked in her haughty tone. I then appeared between them. "Should I conjure my flames again, Rosalie?" I asked seriously, holding up my hand in a clawed pose. Rosalie went wide eyed and shook her head before backing away towards Bella, grabbing her and racing away upstairs._

 _"Esme." Edward said. The vampires nodded and raced upstairs after the duo. Five minutes later Bella appeared wearing Esme's clothes and Esme wearing Bella's._

 _Edward looked at Bella. "Alice, Jasper and Harry are going with you. Rosalie and Esme are going to take your truck and head west, while Carlisle and I will track James and ambush him. Alice, Jasper take the Mercedes." Edward said as Bella nodded, and the group raved to their assigned tasks. Alice, Jasper, Bella and I walked to the garage and got into the black Mercedes car and soon sped off into the night towards Phoenix. Each of us was thinking about the plan and whether or not the plan would succeed._

 _As we traveled away from Forks, I closed my eyes and focused on the fledgling bond I had with my mate and wrapped myself in his warmth and heard as he whispered "Good Luck." in my head his eyes flashing reddish amber and kissing me hungrily before stepping away and vanishing as our bond was dulled from the length of space between us due to our fledgling bond._

 _Opening my eyes, I sighed tasting Jacob on my lips and tongue, watching the traffic sped by._

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Chapter VII: The Trap and Transformation**

Several days later found Alice, Jasper, Bella and I in a hotel room in Phoenix.

"Where are we?" Bella asked groggily waking up.

"In a hotel room in Phoenix." I replied.

"Okay. Do you know where Alice and Jasper are?" Bella asked.

"There in the front room. I think Alice got us some food." I said as I led Bella into the front room to a small table laden with food. Alice was sitting on the couch while Jasper was leaning against the wall staring at the television. Bella and I dug into the food laid out and soon pushed the tray away and stood up to stretch our legs, when suddenly Alice gasped. Her eyes partially closed and her eye lids fluttering as she was sucked into a vision. After a few seconds she came out of it and said, "A decision has been made."

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked her concerned.

"James is in a dark mirrored room. Another decision still needs to be made." Alice said as she picked up a pad of paper and aa pencil and began to draw the mirrored room. Just then the phone rang. "Carlisle. Yes, the tracker he's going to the mirror room." Alice said into the phone before she hung up and turned to Jasper, Bella and I. "Edward and Emmett are coming. We are leaving." Alice said as she and Jasper hurriedly packed mine and Bella's bags up once again.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked.

"To a hotel closer to the airport as Edward's on an incoming flight with Emmett." Alice replied. Soon enough we were settled into another room of a hotel near the airport. The group had just settled into a hotel across from the airport when Alice stiffened and said, "The final decision has been made." as she drew a second room. Bella and I watched as Alice finished the drawing as Alice revealed what she had drawn, Bella's eyes widened. "That's my mother's house." the girl said.

"We need to call Edward." Alice replied. But at that moment, the phone rang, with Alice answering it only to hand it to Bella and mouthing 'your mother.' Bella took the phone. "Mom." She said.

"Bella! Bella!" her mother cried out.

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine." Bella replied but soon her eyes widened in fear as a silky voice came over the phone.

"Very clever Bella." The silky voice said.

"James! Where's my mother?!" Bella snarled out.

"Oh, she's here with me. Now if you want her safe and sound, you'll say what I tell you to and nothing more. Do you understand? Answer yes or no?" James said.

"Yes." Bella replied.

"Do you think you can get away from your friends? Answer yes or no." James said.

"No." Bella replied.

"That's too bad. But I'm sure you'll find a way. Go to your mother's house and on the white board is a number, call it. You have one hour." James said as he hung up the phone. Bella looked up from the phone with wide eyes and walked towards me standing close enough to whisper and hopefully not be heard by Alice and Jasper.

"Harry, he has my mom." Bella said worryingly. "I need to get away from Alice and Jasper." Bella slightly shaking.

"No. We'll go together. If I let anything happen to you Edward will have my head." I replied.

"Okay." Bella replied with a slight grin as they planned out their escape.

Awhile later saw Alice, Jasper, Bella and I waiting on Edward's flight which was the perfect opportunity to make our escape and we did so by going through the bathrooms and then running to the entrance of the airport. When we made outside, we caught a cab to Bella's house. We got out in a hurry and Bella threw four twenty-dollar bills at the driver, not bothering with change. We ran up to the front door and Bella quickly found the hide-a-key under the eave and opened the door.

I watched as Bella ran to the phone and saw the phone number just where James had said it would be and called it. But she had to dial it three times as she was missing the buttons in her frantic worry. Finally, she managed to correctly dial the number.

"Well done, Bella. Come to the dance studio around the corner. We're waiting." James said in a silky voice before hanging up. Bella then threw the phone down and raced back to the front door and pulled me out of the house while saying, "They're at the dance studio around the corner." We ran down the sidewalk with me following behind her. A few minutes later we entered the darkened building that was the dance studio.

"Mom!" Bella shouted.

"Bella! Bella!" Her mother shouted.

"Where are you?" Bella cried out.

"Bella! Don't you ever do that again." Her mother said and we turned to find a TV screen with a younger Bella and her mother at the beach.

"It's a trap!" I snarled before sending a messenger Patronus off to Alice.

"Correct." A silky voice said, and a figure stepped forward and turned off the TV. I turned to the red eyed vampire and with one hand screeched out I yelled "Protego!" An iridescent bubble shield formed in front of me. Before the vampire could get over his shock, I completed the two-part handheld shield spell by slamming my other hand on the ground screaming "Doma!" causing the iridescent shield to form a dome over the two of us. The vampire started bouncing off the shield in rapid succession. Making me pant in exertion. When he got bored of running at us he started clawing at the shield. I made sure to pull up some handheld flames and rotate us so when the shield starts to break, I could send a magical stream of flame through the cracks. But he caught on and he started running at vamp speeds between two different points to slowly tear down the shield. Making me increasingly frustrated and egging the wolf inside of me out of its dormancy. He caught me off guard with my flame hand on the other side and he batted me through the shield the impact of which put me in a daze and fully waking the beast within. I could only watch through my daze as the vampire swung his arm at Bella catching her in the chest with enough force to make her fly backwards into the mirrors, cracking her head on the glass.

I shakily got to my feet as James reached Bella and heard her scream out in pain as James had broken her leg. "No!" I shouted as unbridled rage and anger rushed through me. All I could think about was how this leech had hurt my friend and ripping him into tiny pieces. At that I through my restraint to the wind and removed the leash I place on the bestial side of me. Causing my clothes to be shredded as I began to bulk up, silver-white fur started growing all over my body, my mouth and nose elongated into a snout and filled my mouth with sharp canines that could tear through even the toughest of vampiric skin and snap bone. My eyes turned from emerald green to a brilliant purple amethyst colour with some Alpha red streaks. My body grew to near stallion like size covered in silver white fur and my hands and feet turned into paws Finally a long bushy silver tail rounded out the transformation.

Deep in my mind the connection between myself and Jake widened and, in some ways, settled down. Far away on the reservation, I could feel Jake bolt awake. Through our connection he gleamed the situation and told me to take out the leach in the goriest manner possible. Using my newfound wolf like strength, snarled a deep growl at the leech baring my sharp canines at the monster before leaping at the foul leech and snapped my mouth around the vile monsters arm ripping it off at the elbow, before focusing on his legs so that the thing wouldn't be able to escape.

 **-GORE SCENE BEGIN-**

I took my time ripping the leech that hurt Bella to pieces, leaving the dead thing, without arms or legs to crawl away from me. I towered over the thing whose expression turned to fear as I opened my mouth in front of his face showing it the deep red prehensile tongue that led to a black empty and pulsing throat. This was surround by sharp white coloured canines that had saliva dripping from them and a hot breath that causes the monsters fear to ratchet up even more as it knew that the end was coming.

I instinctively used my magic to grow even bigger than my current size, and moved my open mouth closer to the downed leech's head and heard him scream as I enveloped his head up to the neck, licking his face with my tongue, covering his head and hair in saliva, which elicited more screams before sending my sharp canines crashing down on his neck slicing through his alabaster skin and tearing through it covering my snout in red vampiric blood.

Leaving the headless corpse where it was, I turned to see Edward and Emmett in the doorway both in shock at what I had just down. I then showed the two vampires the head in my mouth and they both went white in instinctive fear before I closed my mouth and with a mighty gulp swallowed the head of the dead tracker and the vampires watched in fascination as the head of the tracker was forced into my throat and caused my throat to bulge out some as my body caused its new found meal to travel to my stomach. I let out a satisfied huff as I felt my stomach expand as the head of the tracker entered it. I then licked my snout of the remaining blood, reveling in the taste of the tracker and his head feeling my stomach before I slowly regained my senses and returned to my normal horse like size and shifted back.

 **-GORE SCENE END-**

Once returned to my human form naked, I stumbled from the extra weight in my stomach before finding my balance. I turned to Edward and Emmett. "Burn the carcass." I told them with my eyes still my wolf's amber red. They looked at each other, nodding with Emmett going in search of the items needed and Edward towards Bella.

 **-GORE SCENE BEGIN-**

I then turned and knelt down to the limbless body and drove my clawed hand into the vampire's chest and pulled out the leech's heart with blood on my hand and wrist, and being careful not to puncture the organ with my claws, I opened my mouth and flicked my tongue at the bloody organ, my wolf reveled in its taste and smell. Unexpectedly my wolf was in full control and it brought the bloody organ to my opened mouth and placed the entire heart in my mouth, licking and growling in satisfaction while, I mentally reeled in disgust at the act of eating another part of the deceased creature that my wolf had destroyed. But the wolf's instincts were too much for my human mind and the wolf clamped down mentally on my human thoughts not letting the human aspect bother it as it focused on its bloody treat.

After a few minutes the wolf, tired of tasting its treat, swallowed it whole, taking several large gulps and it hummed in satisfaction as the organ made my human throat bulge outward slightly as the organ was forced down my throat and I slightly reveled in feeling the bloody heart enter my stomach and seeing my stomach bulge out more slightly as the bloody heart joined the head of the tracker in my stomach.

 **-GORE SCENE END-**

Suddenly as it came, the wolf receded back into the depths of my mind, leaving me to deal with the aftermath of what it had done. I felt sick to my stomach, but instinctively knew that I could not throw up otherwise my body would get hurt as not only did I have a vampiric heart in my stomach but a vampiric head as well that I in my wolf form, filled with anger and rage had swallowed whole. I knew then that that moment was not a safe place to break down emotionally, I had to wait till I was somewhere safe. Standing up, I waved my hand over my shredded clothes and put them on to the comfort of the vampires and the awakening Bella.

Emmett soon returned with the items to begin a fire and gathered up the remains of the arms, legs and body sans head and doused it in gasoline and lit a match before flicking it on the pile of vampire remains and we all watched it burn and as it did so, I was contented with rubbing my full stomach and listening to it gurgle and groan as the head and heart of the tracker was slowly being digested by my body.

Mentally, My wolf and I basked in the warmth, approval and satisfaction of both Jake and his mostly dormant inner alpha as they both had deeply enjoyed watching what I had done to the vampire and loved the sensation of the tracker's head digesting in my stomach.

"We're coming home soon, love." I mentally told Jake who replied with "I love you to, Harry. Great job out there." Before Jake mentally wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head as I mentally leaned into his strong embrace before he pulled away and walked away leaving me to remind myself to make one final visit to Elder Silentwind when I got back to the reservation. Both about the gory way I dealt with the vampire and my own anger and rage issues that finally pulled my inner wolf from its slumber and still even know I could feel it in the back of my mind, waiting silently.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I noticed Bella being carried in Edwards arms. "We need to get her to a hospital." I said as Edward and Emmett nodded and we got into the stolen car that Edward and Emmett used and raced back to the Hotel and to Alice and Jasper to pack up for home, leaving behind a burning dance studio in our wake and a plethora of sirens as fire trucks and cop cars appeared on scene to stop the blaze.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **What a way to end a chapter!**

 **Harry finally shifts for the first-time causing Jake to begin his own shifting into an Alpha!**

 **Harry dealing with James in a gory but satisfactory ending.**

 **(Note: I hope you guys aren't angry with me for the way Harry dealt with James' brutal ending by swallowing his head and heart)**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Next Time: Chapter VIII: The Dance and Shadow Love**

 **Harry and Bella experience Prom with Edward and surprisingly Jacob. Harry and Jake dance under the full moon before celebrating in their own wolf like way.**

 **So stay tuned!**


End file.
